Scott's Little Sister
by wolfshadowstorm
Summary: After a year of living with her grandmother, Scott's little sister comes back to Beacon Hills only to be thrown into all the werewolf drama. And along the way she learns about family, friends, and love. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I'd come back. I never thought after she sent me away, tearing me from my life back home, she'd do the same thing again to bring me back. I didn't want to leave in the first place. And I sure as hell don't want to be back. But there I was, in the passenger seat of my grandma's SUV being dragged back home to my mom. My suitcases were piled in the backseat while my drum set was stuffed in the back. Grandma's white little Pomeranian, Missy, was asleep on top of one of the bags. The only good thing about this was that I get to see my big brother Scott again. I missed him a lot. Since we're only a year apart, we're pretty close. Well, we were until my mom sent me away. Apparently, she couldn't afford two children on her meager hospital budget so I had to go live with Grandma until she got everything until control. We pulled up into the driveway. I could Scott peering through the window, and then he burst through the door. I jumped out of the car and jumped into his arms. He gave me a small kiss on top of my head.

"I can't believe you're back!" he said happily, pulling away from the hug.

"I can't believe it either! And you got so big! What're you, on steroids or something?" I laughed.

"Being co-captain of the lacrosse team has muscular perks", he joked, putting his arm around me.

"Congratulations! That's awesome!" I squealed, giving him a short hug. Suddenly my mom came out. She gave me a wide grin and hugged me. I remained still, and waited for her to pull away.

"Hi sweetie", she said, tucking a strand of my side bangs behind my ears.

"Hey mom", I said coldly, turning around and grabbing my suitcases. Scott grabbed some, and we awkwardly walked past Mom and put the suitcases in my room, which was right across the hall from his. We went downstairs and he helped me move the drum set out of Grandma's car. Scott and I stood silently while Grandma and Mom finished up their conversation. When they were done, I gave Grandma a gentle hug. "Bye Grandma. I love you. Please come visit a lot". Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie, you won't be able to get rid of me. I love you too. And I'll give Brody a big kiss for you", she said, teasing me at the end.

"Grandma!" I yelled. She just gave me her mischievous smile. I rolled my eyes and picked up Missy. I gave her a kiss on her snout and said good-bye. I waved good-bye and watched as they drove off. Scott followed me as I walked into the garage.

"So whose Brody?" he asked with a smirk, watching as I moved my drum set to the side of the garage so I could set it up easier. I turned around and glared at him, but he remained resolute. I sigh, giving up.

"My friend", I mumbled, putting the bass pedal in place.

"A friend who you kiss? Or that Grandma kisses?" he asked, struggling not to burst out laughing.

"He was my best friend back in Phoenix. And he was kind of cute. That's all", I said fiercely, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. I put the snare and floor tom on their stands and put them in place. Scott grabbed my drumsticks and began to bang on them. I smacked the back of his head and snatched the sticks out of his hand. Suddenly I heard a whistle from behind me.

"Scott who is this hottie with killer legs and when are you gonna introduce me?" the voice said. I turned around to see Stiles.

"Stiles?" I asked in a disbelieving tone. When did he get…confident?

"Oh my shit, Hailey?" he asked. I walked up and hugged him. "Holy crap, I missed you! And….oh god I called you a hottie".

"No, you called me a hottie with killer legs", I corrected him, a mocking smile on my face. He gave me a playful smile. When I went to put the toms over the bass drum, I saw Scott punch Stiles. I shook my head at them.

"I can't believe you're finally back. This is awesome! It's gonna be just like old times. We're gonna go out every night, we're gonna sneak around the forest, and- ooh drum set", he said, grabbing my drumsticks and playing in a similar inexperienced manner as Scott. I pushed him off the stool and started setting up the cymbals.

"What do you think?" I said, gesturing to the set.

"Sexy", Stiles commented.

"Play us a song", Scott demanded, tossing me the drumsticks. I sat down and began to play 'Seek and Destroy'. Halfway through, they went behind me and pulled me off the chair. I fell back on top of them, the three of us laughing hysterically. Suddenly, a really hot guy came up. He had dark hair, hazel eyes, and had this bad boy aura to him. He was wearing skinny jeans and a black v-neck under a leather jacket. He looked really mad. We all stood up. He looked at me, and then pulled Scott aside. I heard them whispering.

"You didn't tell me he knows", he said through clenched teeth.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Stiles.

"Nothing. Just, um, go inside", he said, pushing me to the door. I shoved him away from me.

"Stiles, just tell me what's going on? Who is that guy?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just don't get involved in this. Go inside. Now", he demanded, his tone getting serious and angry.

"Who. Is. He?" I asked, matching my tone to his.

"His name is Derek. Now get your ass in the house right now", Stiles commanded, grabbing my arm and forcing me into the house. He shoved me inside, and blocked the door. I barreled into the door, but Stiles was too strong. But he couldn't outsmart me. I walked past the kitchen and into the garage through the other entrance and stood beside Scott. Stiles was guarding the front door, so he didn't see me. Scott and Derek turned and looked at me.

"Hailey get back inside the house", Scott sigh, not wanting to deal with me right now.

"I'm good, but thanks for offering", I replied back sarcastically.

"I'm serious right now. If you don't get back inside the house in the next fi-", Scott began, but Derek cut him off.

"Scott are you gonna introduce me?"

Scott looked pissed at both me and him, but nonetheless introduced us. "Derek, this is my sister Hailey. Hailey, this is my friend Derek". Then he grabbed my arm and threw me into the house before I could say a word, standing in front of the garage door. I really couldn't get out now.

I hit the door and then opened the front door. Stiles began to shove me back inside, but I said, "I'm not gonna go over to Scott and Derek. I just want to talk to you. I missed you Stiles".

"Then we'll talk inside", he said, going inside with me. We went and sat down on the couch.

"Why did you guys send me inside when Derek showed up? Is he a bad guy or something? Is he hurting you and Scott?" I fired out the questions, obviously worried.

"Look, Derek isn't a bad guy. He just isn't a good one either. He and Scott are kind of friends, but it's just…complicated. So, do us all a favor and stay away from him. Okay?" he asked, not ordering me but pleading.

"Okay", I said. But the truth was I was going to find out as much about Derek as possible.


	2. Reconnecting

Teen Wolf Little Sister Chap 2: Werewolves and Wannabes

I sat in the bleachers of the lacrosse field, watching Scott's practice. I didn't mind watching, but I did mind waking up at five thirty in the morning. I couldn't get that Derek guy off of my mind. He was incredibly sexy and mysterious and…sexy. I also wanted to know what was going on between him and Scott. Practice finally ended. I walked onto the damp field over to Scott where he was talking to Jackson.

"Hey Scott. Hey Jackson", I said, standing beside Scott.

"Hailey! You're finally back in town", he said, leaning in and giving me a tight hug. Jackson used to live on our street so I hung out with him a couple times when were little.

"Yeah", I said, the moment coming to an awkward silence.

"We better get going", Scott said. After a quick good-bye to Jackson, I walked to my locker with Scott. As soon as we arrived at it, he said, "Oh shit", glancing at the locker next to mine. Must be someone he doesn't like or something. I just shrugged it off.

"Do me a favor and stay away from Jackson, okay? He's not a very good guy", Scott warned me, leaning against a locker.

"Whatever", I sigh, rolling my eyes. I was dead tired and so not in the mood to argue. He just gave me a glare until I succumbed.

"Fine. I'll stay away from him", I promised. He nodded and then left me to go to get ready for class. A pretty girl with wavy black hair and pale skin opened the locker next to me. Inside was a picture of her and Scott. She caught me staring.

"Hey", she said awkwardly.

"Hey. Is that Scott?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's my older brother. I'm Hailey by the way", I introduced myself.

"I never knew he had a little sister. Well, my name's Allison".

**I know this was short I just thought that would be a good place to end it. Review please! **


	3. Study Buddies

**Okay, so thank you guys so much for your support! I just started this story and I'm shocked by how many people have read this. **

"It was nice meeting you. I better get to class", I said, grabbing my books out of my locker. She waved and I went to class. I had Trigonometry with Mr. Lupe. I took a seat and the empty desk in the back.

Suddenly a voice behind me said, "You're in my seat". When I turned around to tell of the dick who said that, I saw Jackson giving me a teasing smile. "And in the wrong class, freshman", he said, taking a seat next to me.

"Nope. I took an advanced Geometry/Algebra II course last year so I'm in here", I said with a grin. He leaned over really close and took my schedule out of my hand, making sure to brush his hand against mine.

After inspecting it, he said, "We have math, English, literature, science, and social studies together. Looks like I have a study buddy". I gave him a smile and then class began. We ended up sitting together in every class over the next week. We even got paired to do a science project together. He met up with me at my locker during lunch. "Do you wanna get together after school and do the egg drop project?"

"Yeah sure. Where?" I asked, putting some books in my locker.

"I could give you a ride home and then we could work on it at your house", he offered, his blue-green eyes sparkling.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you here at three", he said, shifting his backpack onto his other shoulder. I had Spanish and then study hall.

Finally, the end of the day came. Jackson met up with me at my locker. I texted Scott that I was going home with a friend and he was okay with it because he was going out with Stiles. I got in shiny silver sports car and we drove back to my house. I grabbed my backpack and we walked inside. Mom was at work so it was just me and Jackson. We went inside and sat on the couch.

"What do you want to do for the project?" I asked, pulling out the instruction sheet.

"We could build a triangle of chopsticks around it and then put some balloons on the edges like we saw on that website", he said, grabbing his notebook and sketching it out. His brown furrowed as he focused.

"You're kind of cute when you're focused", I giggled.

"Well you're kind of cute when you're telling me I'm kind of cute", he said with an adorable smirk.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Nah I'm fine thanks". I grabbed some chopsticks and an egg out of the refrigerator and got to work. We were constructing the project when Scott and Stiles walked in. They immediately froze when they saw Jackson and I laughing and joking around.

"What the hell's going on here?" Scott asked, pissed beyond belief.

"We're just working on a science project", I explained, standing up.

He bit his lip and glared at us, not knowing how to respond. Finally, he said to Jackson, "You touch her; you're dead". He and Stiles took a seat in the kitchen, making sure they could hear every bit of our conversation.

"Do you wanna go upstairs and work on the project", I whispered.

He gave me a suggestive wink. "Sure".

"Heard that! And you guys are not going upstairs", Scott shouted. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs with Jackson anyways. We finished the project in my room.

"Wanna test it out?" I asked. He nodded, and we walked over to my window. As I began to drop it, Jackson put his hands around my waist and put his head over my shoulder. He put his hand over mine and we dropped it together. Then we ran downstairs to see the effect. It actually worked. We wrote down all the observations in our notebook. Jackson packed up his books.

"Bye", I said, leaning in and hugging him right in front of Scott. He hugged me back, tightly. Scott gave us a glare and Jackson gave me another hug just to spite him before leaving.

"Did you really need two hugs? It's bad enough he had to give you one", Scott mumbled. I just rolled my eyes, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "I thought I told you to stay away from him".

"We got paired up for a science project. That's all", I sigh, walking into the kitchen.

"Then why were you guys hugging", Stiles interjected.

"We're just friends, okay?" I yelled at the both of them.

"No", Scott said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean no?" I fired back, taking a step towards him.

"I mean no, you're not friends", he responded with finality.

"Uh oh", Stiles whispered.

"I can be friends with whoever I want. You can't tell me what to do", I spat out.

"To hell I can't! I swear if you don't stay away from Jackson…" he trailed off.

"You can't do anything about it. I can hang out with him if I want. I can sure as hell do more than hang out with him if I want. Just leave me alone!"

"Scott", Stiles warned. But he didn't listen to him, because we were in a stare down. Before either of us caved, someone knocked on the door. I gave him one last glare and went to open the door. It was Derek.

"Derek. Hey", I said awkwardly, unsure of how to act around him.

"Hey. Is Scott here?" he asked.

"Y-yeah", I stammered. He was wearing a gray v-neck over dark jeans with a leather jacket and sunglasses.

"Sunglasses? Really man?" Stiles scoffed, coming and standing behind me.

"I wouldn't need sunglasses if Scott hadn't told everyone that I…" he began, but cut himself off when he realized I was still here. When I realized he shut up because of me, I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. In the corner of my eye, I saw a small smile twitch at his lips.

"We're not done with this", Scott shouted up at me.

"You can't control me Scott. So we are done with this", I said calmly before going up to my room. I pretended to shut the door, and hid at the edge of the top of the staircase so I could hear them.

"What are we gonna do? He knows about us. He wants to be one of us", Scott yelled, sounding like he was freaking out. "He was trying to get close to Allison so he could hold something against me. And now he's getting to my sister!"

Was he talking about Jackson? And where did that Allison girl play into all of this?

"We'll try to keep Hailey away from him while you focus on keeping Allison away from him. Until we come up with something else, that's our plan", Stiles said with finality. I leaned forward to hear better and my wrist cracked, but it wasn't loud enough to hear. Or so I thought. Derek froze and turned and looked in my direction.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom", Derek said, getting up. Suddenly, he turned and looked at Stiles. "Don't even think about potty training jokes". Potty training? Like, for dogs? I didn't have time to dwell on it; Derek was running up the stairs. I got up just in time to see Derek staring intensely at me.

"I was just, um, going to t-the bathroom", I whispered.

"How much did you hear?" he asked at a normal volume.

"Shhhh!" I whisper-yelled, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the bathroom, shutting the door as quietly as possible. "Do you want them to hear you?"

"Yeah, but you don't", he responded. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Why does it matter how much I heard?" I asked. He took a menacing step towards me, my back leaning onto the counter. His body was light pressed against mine. He hesitated, and then backed away. I was still speechless from the electric shock of his body against mine. "What are you guys hiding?"

"Just stay out of it", he warned me before walking out. I need to find out what's going on.


	4. Nightmares

**Another short chapter; I know and I'm sorry. But it was just such a good way to end it! And in the next chapter things really heat up. I'll give you some sneak peak lines key words at the end. **

My breathing was ragged and heavy. I was in a dark forest and I was running. There were three dark figures down on all fours chasing me. I tried to run as fast as possible, but I tripped and sprained my ankle. I was sprawled out on the floor, crying out in pain. Then the figures were on me. Two had glowing red eyes and were ripping apart my legs while the one with glowing yellow eyes was snarling over my face. I could see some resemblance to Derek in the main wolf. Then all I felt was pain. My eyes fluttered open to see Scott standing over me. My head was pounding and there was a dull pain in my back.

"Scott?" I asked, getting up of the floor.

"You okay? You were yelling and then you fell", he asked, helping me into my bed.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream".

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, his brown eyes filled with concern.

"No thanks. It's not a big deal it was just kind of freaky", I responded, rubbing my eyes. Suddenly Derek and Stiles came in. Stiles was wearing a big t-shirt and plaid pants.

"Derek what are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly feeling conscious in my short-shorts and revealing tank top.

"Hey Stiles, how are you doing today?" Stiles piped up sarcastically, coming and sitting beside me.

"Well, we since we can't talk without you being a little creep and listening", I shot a glare at Derek, "we had to talk in the middle of the night".

"Well what's so important that you had to sneak Derek in and have a sleepover with Stiles?" I asked.

"We are grown men! It's kind of degrading for you to call it a sleepover", Stiles said, giving me a light shove. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the pillows.

"Seriously, what was your nightmare about?" Scott asked, putting his arm around me and letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

"Her dream is so obvious dude. She was having a sex dream about Jackson and his penis is so small that it just scared the shit out of her", Stiles said, and he and Scott began to crack up. Even Derek cracked a small smile. I rolled my eyes, but nevertheless smiled.

"But seriously, what are you guys hiding from me?" I persisted.

"It's nothing you need to be worried about. Good night", he told me, kissing the top of my head. Stiles also gave me a quick kiss, which Derek gave me a questioning glance to, and then Scott and Stiles walked out. Derek paused before leaving.

"You okay?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"I'm fine. Thanks", I said with a genuine smile on my face. He nodded and then walked out. If possible, I was even more confused. I was tempted to go listen in on their conversation, but frankly I was too tired. I curled into my bed and fell asleep, not able to get the image of Derek and his look alike wolf out of my head. What was wrong with me?

"Hey Stiles".

"Not telling", he sigh, almost hitting my face with his locker door.

"Why not? Scott's my big brother and if something's wrong I need to know so I can help him!" I whined.

"If you really want to help him, then stay out of it, alright?" he said. I had never seen him so serious before. I let out a sigh of frustration and walked away. For the rest of the day, Stiles avoided me. Every time I tried to talk to him he'd just walk in the opposite direction. He wouldn't even answer my texts. So when Scott, Derek, and Stiles went out one night, I searched through Scott's room. All I found was some lame books on mythology, with pages on werewolves bookmarked. At first I thought he was just a nerd, but then I put the piece together. How Derek heard me from all the way downstairs. The 'potty train' almost-joke. The way they made their little 'group' sound like it was a pack. The dream. Derek, Scott, and Stiles were werewolves.

**Next chapter…**

**Jackson. Derek. Kiss. Truth. Allison. Fight. **


	5. KissAnd Not the Chocolate Kind

**Okay so please, please review I really need to know what you guys think of the direction I'm taking this story in. **

It was a week after I found out Scott was a werewolf. I didn't know what to do about it. Do I confront him? Do I just keep it to myself? I was at home doing my homework when someone knocked on the door. I went and opened the door.

"Derek?"

"Is Scott here?" he asked, coming inside.

"Practice just ended, so he should be home in like fifteen minutes", I responded, trying my best to stay calm. He was a werewolf. In my house. If I got scared, he could probably hear my heart rate pick up. "You can just hang here until then", I offered. Dammit! Stupid hormones…

"Thanks", he said with a little half-smile, taking a seat on the couch. I sat opposite of him and slipped some books into my backpack. "What are you working on?" he asked, trying to ease the awkward silence.

"Trig homework", I responded.

"Trig? I thought you were a freshman?" he asked.

"I am I just took Geometry and Algebra II last year so I could finish my high school credits early and do some simple college courses that way I wouldn't be stuck there for so long", I explained.

He nodded slowly. "Smart".

"So what's going on with you, Stiles, and Scott?" I asked nonchalantly.

He froze and his eyes narrowed. "Nothing. And if you're as street smart as you are book smart you won't try to find out".

"Lucky for me I'm not very book smart. So just tell me what's going on", I demanded, slamming my Trig book shut and standing up.

"You really think that's gonna happen?" he mocked, standing up with an angry glint in his eyes.

"Scott's my big brother! I just wanna help him!" I shouted. He started to leave but I grabbed his sleeve. "Please Derek", I whispered.

He turned around, putting me only a mere inch away from him. "You can't help him. Nobody can. So just let it go", he told me, his hazel eyes staring directly into my chocolate brown ones. What happened next, I can't explain. We were both caught up in the moment, so I leaned in and kissed him. And he kissed me back at first. When out lips met, it felt like everything was just…right. But then he snapped back into reality and pushed me away. "What the hell was that?" he asked angrily. The only thing I could hear was the erratic beat of my heart. He spun around and stomped out. What just happened?

After three hours, my mind was still reeling from that kiss. The passion; the way his lips felt against mine. It was the most incredible kiss of my life. I took out my headphones so I could concentrate on my homework. Suddenly, I heard voices coming from Scott's room. I walked over and knocked on the door. "Come in", Scott said. I saw him, Derek, and Stiles sitting in his room. Derek shot me a quick glare before avoiding my eyes. I took a deep breath. I wasn't planning on doing this now, but I was prepared. I was wearing a silver necklace, a silver ring, and I had a little silver bullet.

I gazed at each one of them. "I know, so stop trying to hide this from me. I know what you guys are". Scott stood up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you guys are werewolves", I said, my confidence dropping. I was gonna look like a total idiot if I was wrong. Derek sigh, and Stiles was just gaping at me. "Right?"

No answer came. Just an awkward silence. "Yeah", Stiles said after what seemed like forever.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled. Derek was just glaring at me.

"You said she'd be protected by not knowing. But maybe she would be more protected by knowing. That way she'd know how to defend herself and stuff", Stiles tried to reason.

"I just wanna help", I said.

"Well you can't! You can't know this stuff! Just go back to Grandma's!" Scott screamed at me. He spun around and punched his headboard. I bit my lip and ran into my room, locking the door. I burst out crying, hiding my head under my pillow. Scott kept knocking on the door but I wouldn't open up. "Hailey I'm sorry!" he said through the door. I just ignored it. Suddenly I heard Derek's voice.

"Let me talk to her. I know how to deal with this kind of stuff". He picked the lock and came in.

"Invasion of privacy much?" I asked, putting in my headphones and turning up my music. He yanked the headphones off of me.

"Scott's just mad. He doesn't want you to get hurt, and by you finding out that puts in you in danger".

"How?" I asked, turning around in my chair.

He paused. "Not everyone is a big fan of werewolves. There are some people out to hurt us". And with that, he got up to leave.

"Wait- we need to talk", I said on a spur. He sat back down. "It's about the kiss. I really, really like you Derek. That's why I did it". I wasn't planning on this at all.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, venom lacing every word. Before I had a chance to respond, he continued. "It's a stupid little crush. Get over it". Every word pierced me.

"It's not just a stupid little crush. You kissed me back", I accused.

"That was a mistake. Get. Over. It", he hissed, walking out. If he was trying to make me feel better…it wasn't working.


	6. Ready for Action

Chay2193- Hell yes! Haha believe me you'll see the jealous side of Derek…making him even hotter than he already is ;)

Meranda Gaea Etraud- yeah I have a lot planned for them as a couple so I hope you like what I come up with!

Anon- thanks for the review and the suggestion. Things are gonna be getting waaay more intense in their relationship. The little green monster in Derek comes out ;)

Midnightquiver- How did she find out what? Yeah I forgot to include Allison in that chapter, but she will make an appearance soon. Alright so now for me to explain the build up between Hailey and Derek. I've just had to deal with a lot of friend drama, boy drama, homework…life is just stressed and unfortunately that's been effecting my writing.

So, I wasn't very clear on the build up haha. There was the scene in the bathroom where he got really close; you kind of have to read between the lines on that one. And then there was the fact that he made sure she was okay after that, and lastly her obvious attraction to him.

**Sorry I haven't updated this past week. I was on a class trip to Washington DC. Friend drama…boy drama…friends that are boys drama. Yup. Might incorporate some ideas from that into the story. Well, please review! **

It was a week later, and Scott, Stiles, and Derek were still hiding everything about their little werewolf club from me. Derek wouldn't even look at me. Jackson and I were growing closer, and unlike Derek he was sending me all the right signals. He was constantly flirting and making moves on me. I have to admit, he was really cute. And I did like him. So what was keeping me from going for it? My 'stupid little crush' on Derek. Even after that fight, I was still falling for him. Guess I just have a thing for bad boys. Especially when he wears leather jackets. But I had to get over Derek. Nothing would happen anyways. So should I go out with Jackson? I let out a frustrated sigh, and lay back on my bed. There was a sudden knock on the door, and I said, "Come in", thinking it would be Scott or Stiles. It was just my mom.

"How someone manages to avoid talking to their mother for a week, I don't know", she said with an amused grin, coming to sit next to me. I scooted away from her and sat down at my desk. "Maybe if you told me what you were mad at me for, we could work this out".

"We can't just 'work this out' okay? And we won't ever be able to. So just leave me alone!" I said angrily, all my patience gone.

"I'm sorry I sent you away to Grandma's, if that's what you're mad about. I just didn't have both shifts at the hospital and Scott didn't have a job. We couldn't afford a second child", she tried to defend herself.

"I know that! That's not what I'm mad about. Why did you send _me _away? Why didn't you send Scott?" I asked, blinking back tears. My throat felt constricted and my breathing was heavy.

She paused for a moment. "I don't know. But it's not because I love Scott more. It's because you could have a better life, even it was just for a year, at Grandma's. I couldn't have given you everything you needed to pursue your music. She bought you a drum set, two guitars, a keyboard; stuff that we could never afford. You'd just be happier there".

"Why didn't you want Scott to have a happier life then?" I questioned, still not buying it.

"Scott would have been miserable there. He wouldn't have been able to deal without his lacrosse team, Stiles, or me. You were strong enough emotionally to move. That's why", she answered without hesitation before walking out. Before going out the door, she paused. "I love you sweetie. Equally to Scott". Then she was gone. I lay my head down on the desk, biting my lip. I lifted up my head to listen to music on my laptop when I saw Derek in the mirror. I jumped when I saw him, and then turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, getting up.

"I need to talk to you", he said at normal volume. I put my hand over his mouth, pointing downstairs and mouthing 'mom'. He just rolled his eyes and pushed my hand away. "She's a middle aged woman. She won't hear us".

"Still", I began, "she's a mom. She'll find out somehow". I could practically feel him roll his eyes.

"I came to tell you that Scott saw you snooping through werewolf history. I know this is impossible since you're a teenager but leave this alone. You better stay out of it", he said menacingly, glaring at me.

"What happens if I don't?" I smart assed him.

"Then you'll get killed".

"Is that a threat?"

"Not from me", was all he would say.

"From who then?" I prodded. Who were they running from? He just huffed angrily, realizing he wasn't going to get through to me.

"Fine you wanna be thrown into all this shit? Fine by me. Meet me and Stiles at the hospital tonight at 7:00. Just don't blame me when you get torn apart, limb from limb", he hissed.

"But isn't Stiles starting in the game tonight?" I asked.

"After I just said all that, that's the part you focus on?" his hazel eyes bore into me.

"It's just that this game meant a lot to him. Look, I want to do this. I'll be there". He just shook his head at me and disappeared out the window.

Finally the night came. I was supposed to meet them at the hospital at 7. I let me hair down and flat ironed it, added more lip gloss, and put on black super skinny jeans, a dark gray v neck, black high tops, and a black leather jacket. Very ninja/spy-ish. I was ready to go kick some ass.


	7. And Then I Ran Like Hell

Chay2193- It is a strictly brother/sister type relationship. At times it may seem like more, but he just cares about her as if she was his own sister.

I told Scott I wasn't feeling well so I wouldn't be able to make it to his game, and I slipped out to the park. It was one of the worst ten minute walks of my life. I kept contemplating going back home, afraid of what was awaiting me. But the thought of Scott, Derek, and even Stiles being in trouble kept me going. Finally Stiles' car came.

"Derek, I still don't get why we-", Stiles began, but silenced when he saw me. He looked back from me towards Derek. "Oh hell no. No. No, no, no! She's not getting involved".

"You're not the boss of me Stiles", I said, brushing past him and sitting in the back of his car.

"Derek! Why the hell would you tell her to come along?" Stiles yelled.

"I didn't think she'd actually come", he said through his teeth. Stiles just rolled his eyes and got behind the wheel.

"So what exactly are we doing?" I asked, a little apprehensive. So Stiles explained to me what happened that night in the school, the message that was sent to Allison, and how he got Danny to trace it, and how we were gonna go check my mom's computer.

"So how'd you get Danny to trace it? You said he wasn't very willing", I asked, leaning forward.

He burst out laughing. "He took a liking towards Derek". As soon as the words came out of his mouth, I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"What?" Derek said, confused. "What do you mean 'took a liking'?"

"Danny's gay, Derek. And seeing you shirtless kind of convinced him to help", Stiles said in between fits of laughter. Derek cursed under his breath and shook his head. As we pulled up at the hospital, Stiles got a phone call from Scott. He lied and said he would be able to make it to start his lacrosse game. I felt so bad for him. This was his one chance at something he's always wanted, and he can't be there because of all this werewolf crap.

"One more thing", Derek says before slamming Stiles head into the dashboard, and I can't help but crack up. "You know what that was for. Go!"

He gets out of the car and begins to walk to the hospital. I try to follow him, but Derek grabs my arm and pulls me back. "There's no way you're going in there".

"I came here to help! I'm not much help sitting in here doing nothing", I protested.

"We're here for backup. Now be quiet". He called Stiles and gave him instructions. I lay my head back and daydreamed. Suddenly I heard Derek yell, "He's the Alpha! Get out!" and I shot up. "Stay here!" he commanded with a glare before jumping out of the car and running towards the hospital. After I saw him go inside, I followed him.

When I came in, I saw Derek jump at a guy while Stiles was scrambling away. I hid behind the desk, waiting in case they needed my help. Derek got thrown to the floor while the guy grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the nurse up slowly. The guy said something I couldn't hear, and then dropped him. He grabbed something out of the nurses pocket. Derek lunged for him, but got thrown back.

"Derek!" I yelled, running over to him.

"All I want is understanding", the guy said. He said some more stuff about healing cell by cell, and taking something from a girl named Laura. Derek shoved me back, got up and tried to hit him, but he grabbed Derek's arm and slowly cracked it. Derek collapsed onto the floor in a pile of glass.

"Stop it Derek! Just listen to him", I said, grabbing his other arm.

"Your little girlfriend is right Derek. Stop fighting me", scar-face demanded. Derek gave me a glare and said something not repeatable to the guy before crawling away. I got up and ran away, trying to find Stiles while the guy slowly walked after Derek. Stiles was nowhere to be found, and I heard a noise come from a room. I hid behind the door and watched. All the scars on the guys faced healed.

"Give me a chance to explain. After all, we are family", he said smugly to Derek. Derek turned and looked at me.

"Run". No matter how much I wanted to stay with him, all it took from him was that one word, that one look in his eye telling me he'd be all right, and I ran like hell.


	8. An Unofficial Date

Please review! Also, I probably won't be back full force until season 2. I will probably will have uploaded a couple more chapters by then, but still once season 2 starts and I have more inspiration this story will really start to prosper.

"We're not leaving him", I said with finality. Stiles and I were sitting in his car outside the hospital. He wanted to go, but Derek was still inside and I refused to leave him behind.

"He's a freaking werewolf! He can handle himself", Stiles retorted, starting the car.

"Not against the Alpha", I yelled, yanking the keys out of the ignition.

"Give me the keys back".

"No."

"Give me the mother freaking keys back".

"Mother freaking no".

"God dammit, give me the keys!" he yelled, banging his fists against the steering wheel.

"Fine", a look of relief crossed his face, "then I'll just run in and get him". His jaw dropped.

"You're not going back in there", he demanded.

"I'm not just gonna leave him behind Stiles!" I exclaimed, opening the car door. He leaned over and closed it.

"We'll wait here for him. But at the first sign of trouble we're leaving", he sigh. I gave a content smile and leaned back, drumming my fingers against my thigh anxiously waiting. About five minutes later, I saw two figures run out, and slammed my head into the mirror.

"Crap! Stiles, he went with the Alpha!" I yelled, jerking up.

He cussed under his breath.

"What are we gonna?" I asked in despair.

"We're not gonna do anything okay! We're gonna go home, and trust that Derek can take care of himself.

"We can't just leave him! We have to make sure he's okay!" I protested, desperate to make sure Derek was all right.

"We're going. Now. The longer we stay here, the better chance we have of getting hurt too". And for once, I admitted to myself that he was right. Following Derek might just make it worse. Stiles drove to the school, and I took off straight to the locker room after the game knowing Scott would be there. I saw him chatting with a teammate about some new lacrosse stick thingy that just came out.

"Scott!" I yelled.

"Hey! Where were you?" he asked, confused. I gave him a guilty smile, and his face contorted into a mass of fury. "What the hell? I tell you to stay out of it, and you go _with them!_"

"You can't tell me to stay out of it anymore Scott. I'm in this whether you like it or not!"

Suddenly, I sensed someone behind me. I spun around to see Allison.

"Hi", she said awkwardly to both me and Scott.

"Allison. Hey…" Scott said, but I was too preoccupied to notice his nervous and uncomfortable tone.

"Hey", I said. There was an awkward silence.

Finally, Allison broke it. "Good game Scott".

"Thanks", he said.

"Bye", she waved before walking away. Right as she walked out, Stiles rushed in.

"Scott!" he yelled. He shoved me aside to get in front of Scott.

"Dude what the hell? You missed the game! You were gonna start!" Scott yelled.

"I know but there's something really important you need to know".

"What is it?" Scott asked. Stiles gave me the 'go away' look, but I ignored him and stayed. Stiles let out an annoyed sigh and picked me up.

"Stiles what are you doing?" I asked, scared. Stiles doesn't have any muscle or physical strength. I was afraid he was gonna drop me. He took me over to Jackson and dropped me in his arms.

"Stay", he ordered. I stuck out my tongue at him. I looked up at Jackson and then realized that he was naked. Very naked. The only thing he was wearing was a thin towel around his waist. He put me down with a smirk.

"Um…hi", I said shyly, my face a bright red.

"You didn't watch the game". He sounded disappointed.

"I was kind of busy", I said.

He gave me a smolder. "Who were you so busy with?"

"My computer. And my English essay. But I still came to see you", I smiled.

"I'm really glad you did. Hey, I know it's pretty late but you wanna get something to eat?" he grabbed my hands.

I hesitated a second before saying 'yes'.

"Cool, let me just change. I'll meet you outside in like five minutes", he told me, giving my hands a quick squeeze. I let go and walked outside, waiting for him. He came out in a dark maroon dress shirt and skinny jeans. He put his arm around my waist and walked me to his car. Right as I was about to get in, I felt a tight grip on my arm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Scott hissed. A very uncomfortable Stiles was right behind him.

"We were just gonna get some food man", Jackson said. He exchanged a small staring match with Scott that he probably thought I didn't notice. He gave him a smirk, slipping his arm around my waist again.

"Too bad. Hailey, you're in a shitload of trouble. Get in Stiles' car, now", he commanded. He was clearly pissed off.

"Scott, leave me alone. You can't tell me what to do. I'll text you when I get back". Yup. I'm a rebel. I got into Jackson's car. He and Scott said something to each other before Jackson got in the driver's seat and drove away. After about a minute of awkward silence, I said, "I'm really sorry about Scott. He's just trying to be a good brother".

"Don't worry about it", he flashed me an adorable smile. We got to a small restaurant and settled in a small red booth in the corner. We ordered wings and sodas. I could barely get down the food because Jackson was so funny. At around midnight, we left. He drove me to my house and walked me to the door.

"Thanks for dinner", I said.

"Thanks for going with me. I had an amazing time". He looked deep into my eyes, and suddenly leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't steamy and passionate like Derek's kiss. It was really nice though. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. His hands slipped around my waist and I felt him smile through the kiss. I pulled away from him with a huge smile on my face.

"I really like you", he whispered.

I froze. I liked him, I really did. But I also liked Derek. But Derek would never like me back. Even if he did, we wouldn't really have a shot. I took a deep breath. "I really like you too".


	9. Stake Out and Make Out

**Review please **

"I really like you too". He grinned before leaning in and kissing me again. This time I kissed him back with more confidence. I did like him and he was good for me. He wasn't mixed up in any of this werewolf stuff either. Suddenly the door opened, and we both pulled apart to see a very angry Scott. He looked as if he was about to kill Jackson.

"What do you think you're doing?" he spat. I couldn't tell whom he was talking to.

"Bye Jackson", I whispered, hugging him. He kissed my cheek before Scott pulled me inside. Right before the door shut, I saw a pair of glowing eyes staring at me. They looked like the wolf from my dream's eyes. The wolf that reminded me of Derek. My face fell. It was Derek.

Scott grabbed my arm and practically threw me on the couch for interrogation time. He started pacing while I sat there, confused. Why was Derek here?

"What was going through your head?" he screamed, finally facing me.

"I don't know. I like him, I guess", I answered dully.

"You can't like him. You just- you're not supposed to- I don't know how to deal with this", he sighed, grabbing his phone.

"Hey Stiles. Get over here. Now", he said.

"Scott, you're overreacting. It was just a kiss".

"Just shut up!" he roared. I immediately shut my mouth. I've never heard him so angry and desperate. I sat there in silence while Scott tried to calm himself down. Suddenly Stiles came in.

"What's going on?" he asked. I got up to talk to him, but Scott glared at me.

"Don't move a fucking muscle", he hissed. He turned to look at Stiles. "I caught her kissing Jackson".

"Oh". It was obvious he didn't really know what to do about it either.

"Look, I don't know what me and Jackson are gonna be, okay? I don't know if that was just us hanging out or a date. I don't know if that kiss was because we got caught up in the moment or what. I'm just as confused as you are. Just leave me alone!" I yelled, marching upstairs and slamming the door.

**Derek POV**

I was watching her. Just like I watched her every night. She got home at around midnight with Jackson. They kissed. Twice. Just seeing her being with another guy killed me. It pissed me off. She pissed me off. I wanted to kiss her and kill her all at the same time. I wasn't supposed to feel anything for her. She was just a little kid! She was only fifteen. I'm seven years older than her. I heard her and Scott arguing using my werewolf hearing. It was about that stupid kiss with Jackson. Stiles came and there was more yelling and finally a door slammed. I left, thinking about her. Was she worried about me? Was she mad? I felt kind of guilty. So I went back. I climbed up the side of her house and looked through her window. She was listening to some hardcore rock music while lying back on her bed, playing on her computer. Suddenly, she threw off her jacket. She left on her shirt, but took off her jeans and put on a pair of extremely short gray cotton shorts with a small wolf head on the side. I couldn't take my eyes off of her body. The perverted part of me really wanted her to take of her shirt, just for a minute. But she was too innocent, too beautiful, for my eyes.

'I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, 'les I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel, waking up to you never felt so real'. The song was Comatose by Skillet, my favorite song. She was quietly singing along to the tune. I focused my hearing on it. Her voice was beautiful. Suddenly, some song came on about a boyfriend or something.

Suddenly she turned and looked through her window. I didn't duck fast enough. She saw me and smiled. She opened the window. "Derek", she whispered. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room. As soon as my feet landed on the soft carpet, she hugged me. I was surprised at first, but then hugged her back. She was about to say something else, but I pressed a finger to her lips. Her cheeks turned a bright red and her heart rate picked up. I walked over to her computer and turned up the volume so if Scott decided to listen to her, he wouldn't be able to hear us. "Are you okay? I saw you leave with the Alpha and I didn't know if you would be alright and I was so worried about you", she said as I stared into her huge, beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm fine", I answered. That was all I had to say. I didn't want to tell her about what happened. She needed to stay out of this as much as possible.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting down on her chair. Her shorts went up a couple inches, exposing more of her thigh. I caught my breath.

"Nothing".

"Tell me".

"No".

"Why not?"

"Because".

"Because why?" she stood up. I didn't answer; I just glared at her. She makes me so mad! "Because why?" she repeated, taking a step towards me.

"Just. Because", I hissed, taking another step towards her. I heard the door shut. I looked out her window and saw Scott and Stiles leave. She and I were officially alone.

"Tell me. Please", she pleaded, taking another step. Suddenly our bodies were lightly touching. A million images of what we could do passed through my mind. I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Please". Her eyes bore into me. "Please", her voice had dropped down to a whisper.

I put my hands on her shoulders, holding her right in front of me. Her heart was beating a million beats per minute. So was mine. "Later", I lied. I wasn't gonna tell her. That would just put her in more danger. She let out an angry huff, and I hid a smile. She was too cute. She punched me in the stomach, but it didn't hurt. At all. I laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me now", she mumbled.

"No".

"Derek why can't you tell me?" she was starting to get really frustrated now. I just shook my head, not responding. Suddenly she smirked and moved even closer towards me. Our bodies were pressed up against each other. I could feel her heart beating. She wrapped her hands around my neck. I smelled her vanilla perfume.

"Please", she breathed. I felt beads of sweat forming on my forehead. God, I wanted her so bad. But I couldn't have her. I can't do this. Not to her. Not with her. I stared into her eyes again. I could never, ever grow tired of them. I got so lost in them, and before I knew what I was doing, I kissed her. And she began to kiss me back. It wasn't like last time- a hot, passionate, sexy kiss. This was nice and sweet and calm. She pulled away, leaving our foreheads still touching. "Tell me". I ignored her and kissed her again. "Damn it Derek! Tell me!" she yelled.

I was starting to get irritated now. Did she not get what no means? I kissed her again to silence her. It was heated and angry. She gripped the front of my shirt, pulling me closer. We fell onto her bed, with her on top. She climbed on top of me, straddling me. I moaned as she started trailing kisses down my neck. She slammed her body into mine, and I let out a loud moan.

"Tell me", she demanded. I realized what she was doing. I tightened my grip on her waist and flipped her over so I was on top. I started kissing her neck and I felt her hands slide up my shirt, exploring my chest. She took off my jacket, and then my shirt. I removed her shirt right after. I felt her freeze for a second before kissing me again. She was kissing me a little bit slower and was trying to calm us down. Then I realized that this was her first time. She wanted to take it slow. She was just a little kid. Hell, she was only fifteen! She can't even drive yet. What was I thinking? I pulled away, and she frowned in confusion.

"What. The. Fuck". I was glaring at her. I got off of her, throwing on my shirt and jacket and throwing her shirt back to her.

"Derek". There was an eerie silence. "I'm sorry".

"I shouldn't have done this with you. You're only fifteen!" I yelled, running my hand through my hair. I was so pissed at her.

"Who cares?" she said, sliding her shirt back on.

"Are you still a virgin?" I asked her, furious. She was totally quiet. "Are you?"

"Yeah", she responded.

"I'm not gonna be the one to take it away". She bit her lip, so I continued on with my rant. "A fifteen year old girl isn't supposed to be sleeping with a twenty-two year old werewolf. You're supposed to be obsessing over Justin Bieber with a bunch of shallow friends and crushing on some stupid jock like Jackson and just have a normal life".

"I don't do what I'm supposed to. And my life is far from normal", she retorted. "I'm not just some little kid Derek".

"Yes you are!" I screamed at her. I took a deep breath. "Don't ever tell anyone about what happened tonight. Ever". As I jumped out of her window and ran away, I heard a sob.


	10. Coming Across

**Derek POV**

What was I doing? I almost hooked up with her! I was so pissed at myself. I ran all the way home and collapsed onto my bed, breathing heavily. Suddenly, in a fit of rage, I punched the mirror. It shattered into a million little pieces. I glanced at the clock. It was 1:00. I had to go meet up with my uncle.

**Hailey POV**

Damn Derek! I'm so sick of him doing this! He'll kiss me back and act like he likes me and then all of the sudden he hates me! I'm so freaking confused. My phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey. It's Stiles. I need your help with something". I heard Scott come into the house. "Scott's probably home by now, so ask him to give a ride over here". He hung up before I could respond. I ran downstairs.

"Scott?" I said, looking at him.

He glared at me. "What?"

"I'm sorry". I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. His arms wrapped around me. "Can you give me a ride to Stiles' house?"

"Yeah of course. What does he need us there for?" he asked, grabbing his keys.

"I don't know he just said he needs my help with something". Scott nodded and we got into the car. We got to Stiles' house and found him buried in a pile of papers.

"What're you doing Stiles?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"Research. I took some of my dad's papers about the Alpha's victims. He's upstairs sleeping. All of these victims are connected to fire".

"Stiles, you're dad wouldn't just fall asleep leaving all these papers here", Scott said. Then he glanced at the bottle of whiskey. "Oh".

"Yeah…so have you heard from Derek?" Stiles asked. I had no clue Derek had gone MIA.

"Not since the locker room", Scott said, creating an awkward silence.

"What happened in the locker room?" I asked, confused. They never tell me anything. He explained the situation to me. What are we going to do without Derek?

**A week later…**

**Derek POV**

Kid might be stupid, but he has a damn good taste in music. Like Hailey. I admit, I got a sick pleasure out of scaring the kid. The whole time I spent talking to him, I just wanted to punch him right in his mouth. Have fun kissing her with a swollen lip.

I don't want him to be part of the pack. I don't want to have to see him or be around him; have to call him my 'brother'. My being a werewolf created some type of bond, some type of connection, between Hailey and me. I don't want them to have that connection. He can't have with her what I have. But then I remembered; I was acting. I get to kill him. I get to sink my claws into his flesh. He never gets to touch her again.

The whole time we were on our way to my house, he wouldn't shut up about he would be late for his date with her. Too bad he won't make it.

I knew he was afraid of me. And he damn well should be, because if he hurts her, he'll have to deal with me.

**Hailey POV **

"Hey", I said with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Jackson asked. We were going on our first real date. I was surprised; he cleaned up nice. Especially after coming from an 'intense workout session' as he labeled it.

"Yeah". Scott knew and he was pissed. He hasn't spoken to me ever since he found out. I got in the car and we drove to a little restaurant at the edge of town. We were having an amazing date. Jackson was cute, funny, and he knew what he wanted. While he was in the middle of messing with his spaghetti, my mom and some guy walked in. They looked like they were on a date. I hid my face as they sat at a table nearby. I peeked over; she was with the Alpha!

"Hailey, isn't that your mom?" Jackson asked, staring over at them.

"Crap. Yeah. Don't look. Hopefully she might not see us", I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he chuckled.

"I don't know", I whispered. "Hold on a second I need to talk to Scott". I grabbed my phone and texted Scott that Mom was with the Alpha. He said he knew and he was following them. Unfortunately, my mom spotted me. She came over excitedly, giving me a hug. Her date followed with a seemingly friendly smile.

"Peter, I'd like you to meet my daughter Hailey. I didn't know you were out tonight sweetheart. Oh, hey Jackson!" she said.

"Hey Miss McCall", he said with his charming smile.

"Hi Hailey, nice to meet you", Peter said, shaking my hand. He seemed really surprised at my…well, existence. I guess Derek the traitor didn't tell him everything.

"Yeah you too", I choked out. Is he serious?

"I didn't know you had a daughter Melissa". What was he playing at?

"Mom, I'm kinda…" I began, but she cut me off.

"Oh, you two are on a date" she realized. She gave me a stern glance as I grabbed Jackson's hand. "I'll be there in a second Peter".

"Of course", he said politely, sitting down at their table.

"If you don't mind Jackson, I need to steal Hailey away for a minute". I could tell she was pissed.

"No problem", he said.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back in a second". I smirked as I saw my mom get further enraged. We walked into the bathroom.

"We didn't discuss you dating". She said, oddly quiet.

"We didn't have to. Grandma let me date. She may not be here anymore, but I follow her rules".

"I am your mother, like it or not Hailey. And you have to listen to me. You should've come to me before you began to date. We needed to talk about this!" she spoke urgently.

"I already talked about it with Grandma", I told her, leaning back against the sink.

"It doesn't matter; I did not okay this".

"You lost the right to make decisions in my life when you sent me away", I said with venom. I felt guilty as I saw hurt in her eyes.

"Okay", she sigh in defeat. "Have fun". She walked back out to her date. After a minute, I went back to Jackson.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

"I hope so".


	11. First Time

**Sorry this chapters so short! But trust me the next chapter is gonna be kick-ass! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and keep 'em coming. I'll try to update more. **

**If you have any ideas or suggestions, please message me or put them in reviews I'd love to hear your ideas. **

Jackson's lips traveled up my neck. I smiled as his lips met mine once again. A little while ago he asked me to be his girlfriend. Today it was officially one month. We were lying on my bed, making out. He started to take off his shirt.

"Stop", I mumbled.

He pulled away, giving me a piercing look. "Why?" he asked with a smirk. He tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him away.

"I told you. I want to wait", I said.

He said with an overdramatic groan, "Okay". I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I had a lot of fun tonight".

"So did I", he grinned. We went out to dinner at some amazing sushi restaurant and then grabbed some ice cream. Suddenly we heard a door open and shut. "I thought you said your mom wasn't gonna be home for another hour".

"Hailey! I'm home!" she shouted, as if right on cue.

I began to shove Jackson out the window. "Yeah that's what I thought. Bye. See you later", I said, pecking him on the lips as he jumped out. My mom came in right when he left.

"Nice try. I saw Jackson's car parked outside", she smirked.

"Today's our one month", I said, as if it offered an explanation.

"Wow, one month. That's fantastic sweetie. Glad you got to celebrate tonight, because you won't be going out for the next week", she reprimanded me with a smirk.

"Mom! C'mon", I started, but she wasn't having it. Everything's all better between us, but she's still a mom. Ugh.

"You know the rules. You can't sneak boys into your room and be alone with them doing God knows what! Sorry", she said, walking out. I rolled my eyes and lay back on my bed. Suddenly, I heard Jackson. He was in Scott's room, trying to threaten him into turning him into a werewolf. I caught my breath. Jackson wanted to be a werewolf. This whole time…he'd been using me to get to Scott. I slammed the door open.

"Jackson, stay the hell away from me. We're over! And stay the hell away from Scott too", I screamed at him, tears beginning to fall.

Scott smirked as Jackson began to beg. "Hailey, please forgive me! I wasn't using you I was just…I really like you".

"Get out", I spat. Damn him. He went out the front door this time. I ran into Scott's arms, unable to hold in the tears.

"I'm sorry", Scott whispered, holding me. After a while of crying, I got up.

"I'm fine. I just wanna sleep", I choked out. He gave me a small kiss on my head.

"I'm going to Stiles' house. Call me if you need me", he whispered, giving me a hug.

"Bye", I mumbled into his shirt. I went into my room and curled into my bed, hugging my pillow and crying. I had some music playing on my phone. The weird thing was, I thought Jackson was my friend. How could he betray me like that? Wait…he wasn't my friend. He was my boyfriend. With a shock, I realized that I didn't like him that much. Sure all the making out and hand-holding was fun, but at the end of the day I like him more as a friend than I did as a boyfriend. Because I wasn't over Derek. Speak of the devil…Derek was at my window. I brushed away my tears and let him in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing", I responded impassively.

He grabbed my hand. "What happened?" he asked again.

"Jackson. He was just using me to get to Scott so he could be a werewolf", I explained, biting my lip. I looked down to see he was still holding my hand. The feeling was better than anything else in the world. He looked into my eyes and kissed me. It was slow and soft and unlike any kiss I've ever had before. I slipped my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. And we stayed like that for who knows how long until I pushed off his jacket. His gray/green eyes bore into my dark brown ones.

"Are you sure?"

I gave a small nod. I was completely sure of this. So he picked me up and carried me to the bed to give me the best night of my life.

We were just lying together in bed kissing, after we, um, yeah. "It's getting late and your brother's gonna be home any minute", he said, pulling away.

As much as I wanted to protest, he was right. "Bye Derek", I said, giving him a goodbye kiss.

"Bye", he responded, but he wasn't satisfied with a small peck. He gave me a long, deep kiss before jumping out the window. As I saw his figure retreat, I couldn't help but smile.


	12. Dance the Night Away

**Sorry if the events are somewhat out of order it's kind of hard with one more character so I'm trying! Enjoy! **

I woke up next morning and my first thought was 'wow'. Everything last night happened so fast, I still had yet to make sense of it. Jackson betrayed me, and that sucks. A lot. I thought I could trust him. But I no longer had feelings for him. I'm not sure I ever did in the first place. Did I just use him to ignore my feelings for Derek? If I did, that makes me just as bad him. But it's probably for the best that we split up.

And then I slept with Derek. I have no idea how that happened. Why did he even come over anyways? It doesn't matter. It was amazing. No- more than amazing. It felt right. It felt beautiful. It felt like we were unstoppable. But what did it mean for us? Did it mean we were even an us? Ugh so many questions! I really needed to talk to him. I texted him and we met up in the woods. We stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

I sigh and began talking. "Derek, we need to talk about what happened last night".

He paused for a minute, as if contemplating what to say. Instead, he walked over and kissed me right on the lips. I kissed him back and pulled him closer. He shoved off my brown leather jacket along with his black leather one and I frowned. We weren't going to do it right here in the middle of the woods, were we? But he just wanted to pull me closer, and our jackets were putting a little space between us. "Stop, stop", he mumbled, shoving me away. I withdrew my hands from his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This. This is wrong", he said, grabbing his jacket and tossing me mine. That's all the explanation he provided me before running off to who-knows-where. Screw him. I hate all his hot and cold bullshit. I just need him to be straight with me about what he wants and how he feels.

The next week at school, Stiles came up to me. "Have you heard from Derek in a while?"

"No why would I hear from him?" I asked, my heart quickening. Did Stiles know about anything?

"Me and Scott haven't and…I don't know. If you see him around or anything tell us", he said, about to walk away.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Stiles, what's going on. What happened in the locker room?"

He looked around, making sure nobody was around to hear. "Derek is with the Alpha now. He tried to get Scott to join, but…yeah. We haven't seen or heard from him in a while and we just want to make sure they won't pull anything on you or Allison or anyone else Scott cares about to get him to join".

"Oh my gosh. I had no idea. Why can't you guys just tell me this stuff?"

"I'm sorry. We're just not used to constantly putting people in danger yet", he said sarcastically.

"Whatever Stiles. I have to go to class. We'll talk later", I responded, turning around to bump into Allison.

"Oh hey Hailey!" she said.

"Hey Allison. How've you been? I haven't seen you around in a while", I asked with a smile. Then Lydia came up. She kind of hates me for dating Jackson, even though we're broken up. "Hi Lydia", I said awkwardly.

She scoffed and turned to Allison. "Wanna go shopping this weekend? Winter Formal is coming up!" she said excitedly.

"Sounds good. Wanna come Hailey?" she asked me, just as I was about to walk away.

Lydia gave me a glare that clearly said if I came, I'd be killed. "No, I have this thing-"

"Nope. You're coming. I'll talk to you later", she said with a smile. I gave an awkward smile back and walked to class.

Later, I was at home working on some homework when I heard Stiles and Scott talking. I quietly went to the door and listened.

"We need to find Derek!"

"You said he walked into gunfire. He sounds pretty dead", Stiles remarked. They said stuff I couldn't hear, and I walked in.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"We need to find Derek to keep Allison safe from Peter", Scott said, sitting on his bed.

"Don't worry. We'll try to find him".

**The Dance**

I ended up going to the dance alone. Well, I had no date. I went to the dance with Stiles and Lydia since Scott didn't have a car. I was quietly sitting in the back and watching Stiles fumble over Lydia. She and I attempted formal conversation, and I think she was starting to hate me just a little bit less. But only a little bit.

During the dance, I went outside to escape the loud music and everything when I saw Jackson drunkenly stumble off into the woods.

"Please! I want to be one of you!" he begged. I suddenly noticed the red glowing eyes. The Alpha was here! I hid behind a car, watching what was about to go down as I put the pieces together. As he stumbled further into the woods, I saw the two red eyes shift. Eyes couldn't move. They were lights! And then I heard a deep voice. I peeked over and saw Mr. Argent. Oh shit. What had Jackson gotten himself into? I got up and left, knowing Mr. Argent wouldn't hurt Jackson and went to find Scott.

I looked all around the dance for him, knowing he got away with being here by dancing with Danny or something. He's so strange. I ran out of the school, hoping to find him in the parking lot when I saw two cars about to smash into a kid. The kid jumped up, each leg on a car. I realized it was Scott. I got closer, seeing he had turned into a werewolf. He looked up at the school bus. And then I heard a heart-stopping scream coming from the field. I ran as fast as I could and saw Peter and Stiles standing over a body. Jackson picked up the body and ran back to the dance. It was Lydia, covered in blood. What happened to her? I saw Peter and Stiles get into Stiles' car, and I jumped in the back seat.

"Hailey get the fuck out of my car right now", Stiles hissed and Peter gave me a small smile.

"Now Stiles", Peter began, turning around, "is that anyway to talk to a lady? And one looking so beautiful tonight"

"I'm here to help. And I'm not leaving you alone with _him",_ I spat out, meaning Peter. I ignored his comment about how beautiful I looked, but Stiles didn't.

"Don't look at her like that you creep", Stiles spat.

"You children nowadays are just so rude", Peter scolded us, but I just gave him a glare. He directed us to a parking garage where we got into his car. Or his nurse's car. He showed us her dead body in the trunk, causing us both to jump. Stiles pulled me into a hug. This was just too freaky. I held back my tears and put aside my feelings. I had to stay with Stiles and keep him safe. Peter pulled out his Mac and his phone. Despite how much we hated him, Stiles and I had to give him props on the Mac. He slammed Stiles' head into a keyboard when Stiles said he didn't know the password for Scott's account. Stiles honestly didn't know the password.

"Just leave him alone! We'll figure it out", I yelled, shoving Peter away from Stiles. He used his lightning fast reflexes to grab my wrist and slowly began crushing it. I bit my lip, trying not to show my pain but I felt tears form in my eyes.

"Stop! Stop! I know the password", Stiles yelled.

"His username is Allison", Peter said in disbelief. "His password is also Allison".

Stiles replied drily, "Do you still want him in your pack?"

Peter and I both rolled our eyes, and he let me go. I grabbed my wrist and massaged some feeling back into it. Stiles found out that they're keeping Derek under his house. Under? Apparently, Peter perfectly understood what was going on. And I guess he wasn't the only one. I faintly heard some type of roar and figured it was Scott going all wolf on us. This was gonna be one interesting night.


	13. VS Alpha

**Review Please! :)**

He crushed Stiles' keys and began to leave us. Then of course, Stiles had to go and make some smart-ass comment or something.

"I'm not the bad guy here", Peter said. I saw the pain and desperation in his eyes and felt kind of sorry for him. After Stiles decided to make yet another smart-ass remark, Peter offered him 'the bite'. He made it sound like a drug or something. I held my breath. I knew how Stiles felt. He couldn't live up to Scott or anyone. Everything Peter said about Scott was true. I knew Stiles wanted to be Scott's equal, or his superior. But Stiles couldn't say yes. Just as Peter was about to bite him, Stiles pulled his arm away. Then he turned to me. "Do you want it?" he asked.

"No", I said quietly.

"C'mon. I'd love a brother and sister in my pack. What a novelty that would be", he smiled.

"I don't want it", I said louder.

"You two are fools, just lying to yourselves. Goodbye", he hissed, getting in his car. He paused. "I could just force you into the pack". Stiles and I remained quiet. "I know all of your secrets", he paused to look at me, "and desires". Did he know about Derek and me? "I know everything", he said, as if to answer my question. He inched closer to me. "I know things that I'm sure you wouldn't want people finding out". And with that, he left.

"What things does he know?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing", I took a deep breath.

He put a hand on my arm. "Hailey what does he have on you?"

"Stiles, we need to go to the hospital. Now". We split up. Stiles went to the hospital, and I went to Derek's house. I saw Scott and followed him under. He turned and slammed me against a wall, thinking me to be an attacker.

"Hailey! What the hell are you doing here?" he whisper-screamed.

"I'm here to help you. Now let me go!" I responded. We crept up to the room where we think Derek was being held. We saw a guy holding a baseball bat ready to hit him when the guy turned back to look at Scott and me. Scott threw him in a corner and knocked him unconscious.

"Help me with this", Derek said to Scott, avoiding eye contact with me.

"No", Scott responded. As they exchanged words, my eyes couldn't help but roam over Derek's body. Yelling snapped me back into reality.

"You're not in love, Scott, you're just a child!" Derek yelled. I looked into his eyes. That was a lot like what he said to me, not too long ago. They talked about Peter and stuff and Scott pulled out a paper with a deer that had a swirl cut into him. They started talking about Derek's sister. Even though Derek broke out of his shackle/handcuff thing, he still helped us. He looked me in the eye and I got the message loud and clear. 'Stay Safe'.

We walked back to the house when Derek suddenly stopped us. He said something didn't feel right; it was too easy. He was right. And then he was shot. I crawled over and pulled the arrow out of his chest while he tried to get the other one out of his leg. He scrambled up and we ran as two women began to come for us. We tripped and they got closer. I realized one of the women was Allison.

"Go", Derek whispered. "Run!"

I got up to run, but was stopped by an arrow in my thigh. Derek reached over and pulled it out.

I heard the other woman say something about killing us before I heard a gunshot. I looked over and saw the bullet hit Derek. She raised the gun at Scott next. I saw Allison get shoved down. I didn't know what was happening, but suddenly the woman and I were on the ground. I grabbed the gun from her and tried to hit her in the head with it, but she got it back. Suddenly I heard another shot go off and felt a dull pain in my side. I rolled over in pain. She got up and had the gun pointed at me now.

"Kate", a man said, walking up. He tried to get her to put the gun down and began talking about how Kate murdered some innocent children or something. He was sincerely trying to get her to not kill me. "You're raising a gun at a fifteen year old girl!" the man yelled. Then the full force of what was happening hit me. I could die any second now if the crazy lady decided to pull the trigger.

"You have the same brown eyes as your brother. Those big, brown eyes", Kate said softly.

"She's not one of them! She didn't do anything!" the man yelled, now desperate. She turned away from me and raised the gun at Scott.

"Stop. Please", I whispered to her, but she ignored me.

"He split no human blood. We go by the code". Kate pulled the trigger back, ready to shoot, when the man raised his gun at her. He shot the tree behind her as a warning threat. She lowered her gun. And the door suddenly creaked open. Everyone got up and turned towards it. Kate raised her gun at the door, as did the man. It was the Alpha.

The Alpha, in wolf form, was speeding around everywhere. I get what he was doing. He was taking us down one by one. He was going too fast to see. First he got the man. Then he got Allison. Then me and Scott. I heard Kate screaming at it to come on. Peter appeared in human form and threw her into the house, and he followed her. Allison and I ran in after them. I had so much adrenaline coursing through me that the bullet wound was a dull ache in the back of my mind. I stopped, because there was nothing I could do. What was currently happening right now was between Kate, Peter, and Allison.

"Apologize", Peter said. Apologizing would save Kate. Suddenly I put the pieces together. The man was Mr. Argent. The woman right there must be Allison's aunt. Peter's fingers were at her throat.

"Sorry", Allison said. There was a silence. Peter decided it wasn't good enough, and ripped out her throat. I couldn't help but be fixated on her dead body. A life, so easily taken in just a second. Did Kate really deserve to die? And such a cold, merciless death at that? Her body hit the ground, and I moved my gaze to Peter. He was as much a murderer as she. Peter began to walk towards Allison when Scott appeared, ready to protect as always. I grabbed Allison's arm and we ran. I grabbed the gun from Kate and began to go back inside, but Allison stopped me.

"Let me go! He's my brother, I need to help him!" I screamed, trying to shove past her. Her dad grabbed me and dragged me back.

"There's nothing you can do for him. You'll just get yourself killed. Especially if you bleed out before you get there", her dad said calmly. Bleed out? Oh, my bullet wound. I looked down to see my dress covered in blood. Great. As I looked at it, I started to feel the pain. The adrenaline was dying down. I had to ignore it. Allison ripped off some fabric from her sweater and held it against my side. She was applying pressure to stop the bleeding. I looked around. Where was Derek? I heard the roar of another wolf inside. Not Derek too. I tried to get up, but the pain sent me back down. I had to go in there. I couldn't let Derek and Scott get hurt. I heard a series of roars. Peter was going full werewolf. Scott got thrown out of the house and was lying in front of us. And the Alpha was right in front of him. Suddenly, I heard Stiles and he threw a bottle of something at the Alpha. Scott tossed Allison her crossbow and she shot it. The Alpha was on fire.

"Hailey, are you okay?" Stiles asked, grabbing my hand.

"I'm fine. I just need to go help them!" I yelled. We looked over at the Alpha. Jackson had thrown another bottle and he was completely immersed in flames. Stiles picked me up and moved me away from the Alpha. As it began to come towards Allison, Scott kicked it and he fell in the forest. It returned back to Peter, with charred skin hidden beneath loads of blood. I hid my head in Stiles' jacket, unable to look at Peter's gruesome body. I took my head out and looked over at Allison and Scott. Tey were kissing. At a time like this? Really? It was kind of sweet though. I looked back over at Peter. Derek was approaching him. I knew what was about to happen. Derek couldn't do this. Scott had a chance at being human again! But I knew Derek. He needed to be the Alpha. He needed to be in charge. Scott knew it too. He rushed over to Derek, pleading for a chance. He needed the cure. Derek slit his throat. And it was over. I held on to Stiles, holding back my tears.

"I'm the Alpha now", I heard Derek. The next thing I knew, I was home. Allison came back with me. She helped wrap up the bullet wound. We couldn't exactly go to a hospital or anything. I changed back into normal clothes. Though I was exhausted, I had to go talk to Derek. I had to figure out what him being the Alpha meant for Scott. After convincing Allison I was fine (no easy task), I walked there. And let me tell you, it's not fun walking through the woods at one in the morning with a bullet freshly pulled out of your side.

I saw Jackson's car parked outside and frantically burst through the door. If what I think happened, I may be too late. I wasn't. I saw Derek about to bite Jackson, and I tried to pull me away. As soon as Jackson felt me pulling him, he shoved me. He wanted the bite. So he got it. He screamed in pain as Derek's teeth sunk into him and then he turned around and smiled at me. "Finally", he breathed.

"Derek! You already ruined my brother's life. Now you're gonna ruin his too", I yelled at an impassive Derek.

"Jackson wanted this. It's his decision", he responded, ignoring my comment about my brother.

"We need to talk", I said, looking at Jackson who was rolling on the floor laughing out of either pain or joy. Probably both.

"Talk".

"What's going to happen to Scott now that you're the Alpha?" I asked.

"He's my Beta now".

"No shit. But are you gonna leave him alone or get him to be in your pack or what?"

"He's already in my pack".

I obviously wasn't getting a straight answer here. "Screw you Derek". I began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss. I tried to pull away at first, but eventually I kissed him back. His arms were wrapped around me. He picked me up and carried me up to his bedroom. He tossed me on the bed and lay on top of me. "Stop", I whispered as he began to take off my shirt.

He pulled away with an irritated expression. "What?"

"I'm not doing this", I said with a glare. "You ruined my brother's chances of becoming human again. You ruined Jackson's life. So stay the hell away from me, my family, and my friends". I shoved him off of me and walked out of the house. Just as I opened the front door, he appeared in front of me.

Stroking my cheek, he sneered, "You're really just gonna walk away from me? You don't have the strength; the willpower. You can't do it".

I smacked his hand away and slid past him, out the door. "Watch me".

"You're not gonna walk home at two in the morning", he called out.

Like he gave a damn. "Watch me", I repeated. I walked out to the streets. Fortunately, I saw my friend Jeff driving and he gave me a ride home. He was still in his suit from the formal. His bowtie was askew and his shirt was unbuttoned. "Long night?" I asked him with a knowing grin.

He gave me the same grin in return. "You know it, baby". He caught the circles under my eyes and noticed my eyelids drooping. "You?"

I gave him a small laugh. "You have no idea".


	14. A New Guy

"Sorry", I said after bumping into someone in the hallway. It turned out to be an extremely cute guy I ran into.

"Don't worry about it", he said. He had long dark hair that hung just above his eyes, bright blue eyes, and a great tan. "I'm Mason".

"Hailey", I replied, shaking his hand.

"Where are you headed?" he asked with an adorable smile.

"Trig with Mr. Henderson, you?" I responded, transfixed by his amazingly blue eyes.

"Same. Do you mind if we walk together? I'm kind of new here and I don't really know my way around", he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah of course". We walked to class, making comfortable small talk. He moved from San Diego to Beacon Hills. He lived right by the beach and loved to surf. He also plays lacrosse. He took the seat next to me in class, which was normally Jackson's seat. And of course, Jackson made a big deal out of it.

"This is my seat".

"Jackson, just find another seat", I butted in, before Jackson could scare Mason off.

Jackson shot me a glare before turning to Mason. "Why are you still sitting here?"

"You don't own the seat. Calm down man", Mason replied.

"Jackson, there's an empty seat next to me. C'mon man", Danny interrupted. Jackson shot one last glare at Mason before sitting next to Danny.

"What's up with that guy?" Mason asked with a good-natured smile.

"Co-captain of the lacrosse team. Ego problems. Typical jock", I laughed.

"He seemed kind of jealous", he noticed.

I sigh. "Yeah he's my ex-boyfriend".

"So, does that mean your single?" My heart rate picked up. I thought of Derek. Ever since that night where Peter died, Derek's been trying to sleep with me. A couple times I gave in to the kissing, but before I could sleep with him I stopped.

"Yeah, I guess I am", I replied with a flirtatious smile. Screw Derek.

"Would you wanna maybe hang out later? Show me around town?" he asked. I could tell he was kind of nervous, but he hid it well.

"Of course".

"Cool, I'll meet you in the parking lot after school", he grinned. We went to our next class, which we had together, and halfway through I had to run to my locker to grab my binder. Unfortunately, Derek was leaning in front of my locker.

"What are you doing here?" I sigh.

"I missed you", he smirked, pushing me up against the lockers.

"Derek, leave me alone".

"We both know you don't really want that", he breathed before kissing my neck.

"Seriously, get the fuck off of me", I hissed, trying to shove him off.

I successfully shoved him away from me and grabbed my binder out of my locker. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "This is what you wanted. Why are you being like this?" he growled.

"You ruined Scott's life. And you ruined Jackson's. So stay out of mine!" I begged, tears threatening to fall. He turned me around and slammed me against the lockers. He gave me a gentle kiss.

"I'll see you later", he whispered in my ear before giving me another kiss.

**Derek POV**

I said she couldn't stay away from me, but now I'm slowly realizing that it's me who can't stay away from her. I hate when she says stuff like 'stay out of my life' or 'leave me alone'. Not too long ago, she desperately wanted me. I hung out in the parking lot, waiting for school to end so I could talk to Isaac.

Finally, school got out. I saw Hailey and gave her a small smile. She glared back at me. She waited in front of some random car where she met up with some guy. I tensed as soon as I saw him. He was good-looking and seemed to like her. He opened the car door for her and then they took off. I wanted to follow them, but I had to stay and chat with Isaac. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath. She can't be going off with another guy.

I sat outside her window, waiting for her to come back so we could talk. I tapped my fingers nervously against my thigh before entering her room. I saw the kid's car pull up and he walked her to the door. I was praying he wouldn't kiss her. They were talking and she gave him a hug before walking in. She walked up to her room with a big grin on her face until she saw me sitting on the bed.

"Derek, what do you want?" she yelled.

"You", I whispered, getting up and wrapping my arms around her waist. I looked in her deep brown eyes as I held her. I felt her heart beat super fast.

To my surprise, she pushed me away and said, "No, you don't".

"What do you mean?" I asked her, getting mad. She doesn't know how I feel.

"You just want to prove me wrong. I'm not gonna give in Derek. I'm over you. I don't want you anymore", I felt her heart pick up, meaning she was lying.

"I can tell you're lying", I said, putting my arms around her again.

"Derek, just stop!" she yelled, squirming out of my grasp.

I felt excitement, but it wasn't mine. It was Scott. I could feel him through our werewolf link, since I'm the Alpha. He was chasing another wolf. "I got to go", I told her. She grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked, genuinely worried.

Not having enough time to explain, I just said, "Come on. I'll explain on the way". We got in my car and drove into the woods. I told her that Scott was chasing a wolf and he'd run into the hunters if we didn't get there. I told her to wait behind the tree while I grabbed Scott. I dragged him behind the tree to safety as the hunters appeared. They seemed to be threatening an Omega. Scott wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her close. She hid her face in his chest when the Omega got cut in half by the old Argent man. I forced Scott to look. "This is why we need to team up. You need me, and I need you to defeat these guys. The only way to fight them is together".

She gave me a look of despair. She hated that I was dragging Scott back into this werewolf stuff. After we were sure the hunters were gone, we all left. Scott went to go be with his girlfriend or whatever, and I gave Hailey a ride home before meeting with Isaac again. "So I saw you with that guy earlier", I started off awkwardly.

She looked at me. "Well we were just…and…yeah", she trailed off. This conversation was just too weird, so I turned up the radio. Some stupid rap song was on.

"Ugh", we said at the same time. I changed it to KROQ, earning a smile from her. "Burn It To the Ground" by Linkin Park was on.

"I'm sorry about dragging Scott into this, but we need him", I apologized, hoping to make her not hate me.

"Thanks for apologizing, but…I'm just so worried about him all the time. There's so much stuff between you and the hunters that keep putting him in danger. I can't let him lose his life. He's my brother", her voice dropped down to a whisper. Suddenly her face lit up with an idea. "Can you teach me how to fight? So I can protect Scott and Stiles and my mom?"

"Hell no", I responded. But it was that moment that I realized how alike we are. She's a fighter. So am I.

"Derek please! What if something happens to me? I don't wanna go down without a fight. And we both know Stiles can't fight. Neither can my mom. And Scott's so worried about protecting everyone else that he can't worry about himself", she pleaded.

"What can you do? You're just human", I said, trying to show her reason.

"Even a little bit will help. And the hunters are also human".

"Fine", I muttered.

"Please Derek! Pleas- whoa what?" she looked utterly shocked.

"I said fine. I'll teach you how to fight. But you have to be committed", I said.

She nodded as we pulled up to her house. "Thanks Derek". I nodded. Just as she was about to get out of the car, I grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about protecting yourself. I'll always be looking out for you". She gave me a grim smile and pulled her hand away.

"Goodnight", she said softly.

"Night", I replied as I went to see Isaac. I hope I won't regret teaching her how to fight.


	15. Ice Time

Mason and I were standing by the lockers talking when all of the sudden Stiles appeared. "Hailey I need to talk to you", he said.

"Sorry Mason, I'll be back in a minute", I said with a smile. He gave me a small nod as I walked away with Stiles. "Really Stiles?" I asked when we were out of earshot.

"Aww was someone flirting", he teased, pinching my cheek. I slapped his hand away, leaving a big red mark. "Anyways this is important".

"What?" I asked, suddenly getting worried.

"There's another werewolf. It's Isaac; he's on the lacrosse team", he said.

"Jackson's neighbor, Isaac?"

"Yeah. And Scott said he had the urge to maim and kill".

"Oh shit".

"Yeah so be careful", he said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back quickly before returning to Mason. I saw the questions in his eyes about that hug.

"Sorry just stuff about my brother. That was his friend Stiles", I explained.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, placing a hand on my arm.

"Everything's fine", I smiled.

"So do you wanna go with me to Danny's party tonight?"

"Sounds like fun".

"I'll pick you up around eight", he said, kissing my cheek. I hugged him and walked outside to see Isaac being taken away by the cops. Scott was watching when Derek pulled up.

"Get in", he said.

"Are you serious? You did that, that's your fault", Scott said to Derek, gesturing to the retreating police car.

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me", Derek said. I could hear the guilt in his voice.

"I have a better idea. How 'bout I call a lawyer-" Scott began, but I cut him off.

"Scott, let's go". So we got in the car. I climbed in the backseat while Scott got in the front. Derek explained how Jackson said something to the cops on the way. We went to Isaac's house and began to look around. As they talked, I trailed slowly behind them, looking around. We found a creepy little basement. Scott went down first, and just as I was about to follow him, Derek wrapped his arm around my waist. "Don't", he whispered. He wanted Scott to follow his senses. He left his arm around my waist. After a minute, we followed him down. Derek made him open this creepy little chest with scratch marks covering the inside.

I walked around the room. "This is why Isaac turned". I went back to where Scott and Derek were standing.

"Even on a full moon", Derek finished.

"If I'm with you, I lose her".

"You'll lose her anyways". Derek began to walk away.

"I'm not part of your pack". They said some other stuff, but I didn't hear because I was looking around the room.

"I'm going with Derek to the police station", I said. Before Scott had time to protest, I took off. We met up with Stiles. Again, I was in the backseat.

"Hailey, wait in the car", Stiles said. Of course. Stiles and Derek exchanged that playful banter that always brought a smile to my face.

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face", Derek responded to him. I laughed. Stiles glared at me before they went in. After a minute, I followed. I snuck in behind Stiles and saw Derek flirting with the front desk woman. I tried so hard to hold in my laughter. Derek…flirting. The sight was too strange for words. I trailed Stiles to see him running away from some guy. The guy caught him and dragged him back into the room where Isaac was being held. I snuck up on him and tried to punch him, but Isaac got to him before I did. Then Derek. I ran to Stiles, making sure he wasn't hurt. And then Isaac turned on us, but Derek used his Alpha powers to control Isaac.

Isaac whimpered and I walked over to him. Derek tried to pull me away, but I ripped my arm out of his grasp and knelt beside Isaac. "Are you okay Isaac?" I whispered, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched at first, but then was fine.

"We need to get out of here", Derek hissed. I helped Isaac up and they left, leaving Stiles and me with the knocked out hunter. And then Sheriff Stillinski came in.

"He did it", Stiles said, pointing at the police officer. Oh brother.

After managed to convince Stiles' father we weren't guilty of releasing Isaac, we went back to my house. We were up in my room when Derek came in through my window.

"Hailey are you-", he froze when he saw Stiles.

"Derek what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"Just making sure you two were alright".

"Why? It's not like you treasure our measly human lives or anything", Stiles replied sarcastically.

"Are you guys okay?" Derek asked, ignoring Stiles.

"Yeah we're fine. Is Isaac okay?" I responded. He just glared at me while Stiles got up.

"My dad wants me home. I'll talk to you later", Stiles said, hugging me.

"Bye". He kissed my forehead before leaving.

"Is there something going on between you and Stiles?" Derek demanded, getting a jealous glint in his eyes.

I couldn't help it; I started uncontrollably laughing. "Me and Stiles?"

Apparently he didn't find it funny. "Yeah, you and Stiles?"

"He's…Stiles". Derek wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. Right as our lips met, Stiles walked through the door.

"Hey I forgot my..." he trailed off, seeing me and Derek kiss. "Oh god".

"Stiles, we- I-", I began to explain, but was cut off by another 'oh god'.

"What the hell? He's Derek and you're Hailey. It doesn't work", he said. "Can we just all sit down and talk and can you tell me the truth?" I nodded and we all sat down on my bed. "What's going on here?"

Derek and I looked at each other. "We're not like together or anything", I started. "We just, I don't know, have a thing".

"Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Yes?"

"Do I really have to sit through this conversation?"

"We'll talk later", Stiles said, trying to be threatening but failing miserably.

"Sure", Derek responded sarcastically.

"Derek!" I whispered. He gave me a small smirk before leaving. I'm so gonna kill him later.

"Seriously, Hay. What happened with you guys?"

So I told him everything. From the first kiss to when we slept together to, well, now. He was pretty dumbfounded. Luckily, he agreed not to tell Scott or anyone else.

The next day, we went up to Boyd to get the keys for the ice rink. Stiles began to try and negotiate the price.

"Stiles, just give him the fifty bucks", I said. Finally, Boyd handed over the keys. I sat with Boyd for a minute, making small talk. I felt bad that he was sitting all alone. And then Erica walked in. She looked super pretty. A change like that could only come from something like turning. Scott, Stiles, and I ran out to see her get into Derek's car. He gave us, mostly me, an evil smile. He knew I was jealous seeing another girl with him. I glared back at him before he drove off with her.

As Scott went back inside, Stiles said, "So I take it you're not bringing Derek tonight?"

"Shut up", I said, pushing him. "Can I bring Mason?" He nodded and I went to ask Mason. I found him standing by his locker, talking to his friends. "Can I borrow Mason for a second?" I asked them, grabbing Mason's arm. He gave me a small grin.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You wanna hang out tonight? I have something special planned", I said with a mischevious grin.

"Sounds good".

"Meet me outside the school at 9:30". I kissed his cheek and walked away.

I sat next to Mason while we put on our skates. The whole time we were flirting and having fun. He was really sweet and I liked him a lot. We stepped out onto the rink just in time to watch Scott fall. Well, his first fall. I had no idea he was this bad at ice skating. Mason grabbed my hand and we went around the rink. I slipped and fell on top of him. "Sorry", I said, once again entranced by his amazing eyes. We leaned in to kiss when we heard Lydia screaming. All of us rushed over to her. After making sure she was fine, we continued on with our date when Mason pulled me into a corner.

"Hailey, I really like you and I'm having a great time with you and I was wondering if you'd maybe wanna be my girlfriend", he asked.

I hesitated, Derek's face flashing before my eyes. But he was an ass and I'm done with him. "Of course Mason". We leaned in and kissed. Then we kissed again. And in the photo booth. I really cared about Mason. And I promised myself I'd protect him too. Later that night, I looked through our photo booth pictures. The flash had done something to Mason's eyes so that there was a light coming out of them. Weird.


	16. Battles Beginning

Scott and I went to the ice rink to try and convince Boyd to not become a werewolf. And then Derek came, acting like the uptight ass he always was. Erica and Isaac lunged at Scott and they fought until Scott kicked their asses. During the fight, Boyd pulled me back to keep me safe while Derek and Scott began to fight.

"Derek", I shouted. He looked at me with those glowing red eyes for a split second before fighting Scott. After he left, Boyd revealed to us that he had already taken the bite. Scott went to the vet while I went to Derek.

"Why'd you have to hurt him?" I said, pushing Derek against the stairs. In a flash, he grabbed my wrists and flipped our positions so I was against the stairs. Damn werewolf speed. He ignored me and leaned in to kiss me. "I have a boyfriend, Derek", I whispered. His fingers momentarily tightened around my wrist and his eyes became cold. He let me go and glared at me.

"Are you ready to fight?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to learn how to fight. Are you ready?" he asked impatiently.

I gave a cocky grin. "I'm always ready".

"We'll see". Next thing I knew he was on top of me and had his hands around my throat. "And you're dead". I bit my lip as he got off of me. He helped me up and then wrapped his arm around my neck. "Dead again", he whispered in my ear, running a hand up my side. I shoved him away from me.

"I won't be ready until you teach me", I mumbled.

He stood with his arms spread out. "Come at me". I didn't hesitate. Before I knew it, I was running at him. He flipped me over before I could lay a finger on him. I groaned in pain. My back hurt like hell. And by the end of the night, so did every bone in my body. I went over to the auto shop to go check on Stiles. He was bugging the guy working on his car.

"Stiles leave him alone", I said.

"Quality establishment you're running here!" he yelled back at the guy before hugging me. We saw a photo of the guy playing lacrosse. He was pretty hot. I walked in the room.

"Sorry about my friend he's…I don't know how to explain him. How long until the car's done?"

"About fifteen minutes" he responded, giving me a flirty smile. He flexed all of his muscles.

"Thanks", I grinned before walking back to Stiles. I found him freaking out on the floor, his whole body shaking. I looked over at the guy and found him dying on the floor. His whole body was convulsing and he was super pale. I grabbed Stiles' phone and dialed 911. Before we knew it, Stiles and I were sitting with his dad. His car got impounded, so Scott took us back home.

"What happened back there Stiles? You were shaking and freaking out on the floor".

"I felt it. I-I felt that thing. It's not like werewolves. It's reptilian and there was just something about it. It's like when you see a friend in a Halloween mask and you know them".

"You know who it is?" Scott asked.

"No, but it knew me". His eyes were full of fear and I knew I had to continue learning to fight with Derek. There was nothing more I wanted than to protect Stiles from whatever that thing was.

"Derek we need to talk", I said, entering some old abandoned warehouse. He got up off of Isaac, who was crying out in pain. He took me outside. As we walked away, Erica gave me a glare.

"There's this thing…I don't know what it is but it's killing people".

"It's called a hunter. Who doesn't follow the Code. Like Kate", he said sarcastically.

"Derek! I don't know what it is, but one minute the guy was alive and working on a car and flexing his muscles and the next he was on the floor dead!" I yelled. He nodded and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just relax and tell me what happened". So I told him everything. Surprisingly, he pulled me into a hug. "I'll find it, and when I do I'll kill it". He pulled away and kissed my forehead before walking back inside.

"You look beautiful", Mason whispered in my ears, giving me a quick kiss. He came over to see me before he had to go back on the field.

"Thanks Mase". We were at his lacrosse game. "I have to go the bathroom", I told my mom. I got up and walked by Allison, grabbing the keys as I did. Finally, Stiles came.

"Where the hell were you? You were supposed to already be here like five minutes ago!" I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! I was with Lydia. She was, um, she needed me. Let's just do this quickly", he took the keys from me and we ran to the principal's office. We rifled through the drawers, trying to find the thing. I looked under the desk when I saw a pair of heels appear.

"Hello Stiles". It was Erica. I stayed under the desk. She grabbed him and dragged him outside. I snuck up behind her and punched her in the back of her head. She fell, but got up and grabbed us both before we could get away. She took out her claws and raked them across my neck. "Bitch", she hissed into my ear. She brought us out to Derek, who standing menacingly in front of the pool.

"What did you see at the auto shop", Derek demanded, glaring at Stiles.

"Several alarming EPA violations". I rolled my eyes. Only Stiles.

Derek sunk his claws into a basketball. "Let's try that again".

"The thing was kind of slick looking; it was dark and it had patterned, um I think I saw scales. Is that enough? 'Cause I have somebody that I really need to talk to". Derek growled. "It had eyes that were yellowish and slitted. Had a lot of teeth and a tail too. Are we good?"

"Have you seen it? You have this look on your face like you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Stiles exclaimed. We heard a mix between a roar and a hiss behind us and we went to stand next to Derek. Above us was the thing. Now that we had a better look at it, it had a face like a human. Its eyes were cold and just pure evil. It jumped down and threw Erica into a wall. Then it got Derek's neck. He fell and Stiles and I supported him. We started running as fast as we can with him. Then Stiles threw us in the pool. He hesitated for a second then jumped in to help me hold Derek up.

"Stiles go get the phone while I hold Derek", I said. The thing tried to come into the water, but couldn't. I grabbed hold of Derek. I grabbed Derek's arms and wrapped them around my waist so it wouldn't be so hard to hold him up. Stiles looked over at us and winked.

"If I could move, Stiles would be so dead right now", Derek hissed. Stiles was almost to his phone when I felt myself starting to sink. Derek's weight was pulling me down. I kicked to stay afloat and suddenly Derek fell out of my grasp. He sunk fast, and I swam down to get him. Something happened, and Stiles threw down his phone to help me with Derek.

"Sorry", I whispered in Derek's ear with a weak smile once we were back up.

"I can't stay in here much longer", Stiles said as we started to swim over to the diving boards. Scott pulled us out and tossed us on the floor. I watched as he hopelessly fought against the thing. Suddenly, it was gone. We went outside and plugged in the flash drive to Scott's computer.

"I can't read any of this!" I exclaimed. It was pages and pages of a weird language.

"What is this thing?"

"It's a Kanima", Derek said, appearing out of nowhere. He told us all he knew about it, which wasn't much. "When I find, I'm gonna kill it". The same words he said to me not so long ago. Right now they sounded a hundred times more menacing and suddenly, this threat seemed more real than anything else.


	17. Kanima

I took a seat next to Allison in chemistry class when I saw Scott and Stiles rushed to seat themselves next to Lydia. Once the teacher said for Erica to start with Scott, Allison got a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

She just shook her head while I got up to sit next to Isaac. I looked over at Scott, who was with Erica. Her hand was sliding up his knee and I could tell Allison was pissed. I poured one of the chemicals into the beaker and Isaac brushed his hand against mine, causing me to jump. He chuckled. "Are you afraid of me?"

"You're not the same anymore", I said.

He scoffed. "You know who's not the same? You. You came all the way back to Beacon Hills and didn't even bother to talk to me once. You don't even wave or anything!" He gripped the beaker so tight, a small crack formed.

"Isaac, I'm sorry. There's just a lot of stuff going on, okay? I wanted to though-", the ball rang. I moved next to Mason, who was sitting behind Allison and Erica. They were obviously caught up in a girl fight. Then Erica slid her hand up Allison's thigh, her claws coming out. Isaac was next to Lydia. Suddenly, Scott stood up, screaming out Lydia's name. He sat back down awkwardly and looked out the window. I followed his gaze and looked at Derek. He glared at the sight of me feeding Mason a crystal and looked back over to Lydia and Scott.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, shoving Stiles up against a locker. He sigh and try to get out of my grip, but couldn't.

"They're trying to kill Lydia. Erica and Isaac", he said. "Now come on". He led me to where Scott and Allison were. They were coming up with a plan to protect her. Allison took out her bow.

"I can protect myself". Stiles and I stepped back while Scott and Allison were having their moment. Stiles and I began to play with the bow. He touched the trigger, and an arrow came flying out at Scott. Luckily he caught it. After Allison and Stiles left, Scott pulled me into a hug.

"Be safe, okay?" he whispered.

"I'll be fine. And I'll take care of Allison, don't worry". I followed Scott to the field where he was talking to Boyd. Suddenly, Scott tackled him and then Derek was there. By the time I was over there, I saw Scott's face turn into a look of sheer panic. Derek looked over at me and gave a small smirk. Scott ran at Derek, but Boyd pushed him down. Derek helped him up and they began talking. I pulled Boyd aside.

"Boyd, you have to be careful around Derek. He's not your friend. Just…don't get hurt".

Scott ran away to somewhere and Boyd went somewhere, so it was just Derek and I on the field.

"How's your little boyfriend?" he asked sarcastically.

I ignored his question. "What are you gonna do to Lydia?"

"She's the Kanima. What do you think I'm gonna do?"

"What proof do you have that she's the Kanima?" I asked.

"She failed the test. She's the Kanima. And in a few hours, she'll be the dead Kanima". Suddenly, Derek was glaring at something behind me. I turned around and saw Mason waving to me. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. He began to walk over here. Oh crap. He jogged the last few steps and wrapped his arms around me. Derek's glare turned into a death glare.

"Hi, I'm Mason", Mason said, sticking out his hand to Derek.

"Derek", he grunted, squeezing Mason's hand. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he jerked back.

"So, what's going on?" Mason asked.

"Derek is…my brother's friend and we were just, you know, talking". I felt like crap about lying to him.

"Yeah, um I just need to talk to her real quick about something". I rolled my eyes at him as he pulled me aside. He pulled out his phone and started playing loud music. It was an Anthrax song. "Mason's a werewolf".

"What?"

"Mason is a werewolf. You know, those things that turn into killing machines on a full moon".

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"When I shook his hand, I sensed him. He's a werewolf".

"No, he's not. He's not a werewolf. Just shut up Derek!" I yelled, walking back over to Mason. I grabbed his hand and we walked back over to his car. He was supposed to drive me home so I could watch over Lydia. As he pulled up to my house, a really slow song came on and he leaned in to kiss me. It was amazingly sweet.

"I really wish you didn't have to go", he whispered.

"I really wish I didn't have to go. But I do", I sigh, pulling away from him.

"Bye beautiful. See you tomorrow", he kissed me one last time.

"Bye Mase". He couldn't be a werewolf. Not my Mason. I walked inside and tried to open the back door, but Stiles super-locked it. I texted him and he opened it. Jackson and Lydia were upstairs talking. Allison called Scott and told him he needs to get here.

"What's wrong?" I asked Stiles.

"Look outside", he whispered.

I saw Erica, Boyd, and Derek standing outside my house. Allison was about to call her dad to help.

"Allison, you can't. We can handle this", I urged. Scott really loved her and she really loved him. If she called her dad, they were completely done. Then Stiles had the idea to shoot one of them. Unfortunately, he wanted her to shoot Derek.

"No! I mean, if you shoot Derek he'll be able to catch the arrow". Stiles glared at me. And then I felt arms wrap around my waist, and Isaac pulled me back. He threw me against the wall and then moved on to Stiles and Allison. I ran up to Scott's room and locked the door, but Isaac broke in. He looked around.

"I haven't been in here since that day. I was always too afraid of Scott to come back in this room. You remember that day, don't you?" he asked, stepping closer to me. "Don't you?" he yelled in rage.

"Yeah, of course". It was when I was in fifth grade and Isaac was in sixth. I was walking home from school when I saw a bunch of kids on the playground, taunting Isaac. One of the kids threw a juice box at him, and he scrambled up the top of the monkey bars to get away from them. He sat there, waiting for them to go away, when one mean kid climbed up there and pulled Isaac's foot down. He fell onto a bunch of woodchips really hard and his forehead was bleeding heavily. I took him back to my house, hoping Scott would know what to do. We put him down in Scott's bed and covered his head in Ninja Turtle band aids. After that day, Isaac became one of my closest friends. I was almost as close to him as I was to Stiles. I was Isaac's only friend.

"But you don't even give a shit about me now". Before he could say any more, I punched him in the face like Derek taught me and ran. Scott came and literally threw Isaac and Erica out of the house.

"I understand why you keep refusing me Scott. You're already an Alpha of your own back. But you know you can't beat me", Derek said. Suddenly, there was a hissing sound and we all backed up. It was the Kanima. It was Lydia. But then Lydia came running out of the house. The Kanima was Jackson.


	18. Questions

I was in the back of Stiles' car, driving towards the Kanima. It was engaged in a pretty rough battle with Derek. I knew he'd be all right against it. I mean Jackson, not it. Suddenly, I heard gunshots. It was Mr. Argent. The Kanima came up behind him, ready to attack and then suddenly it ran into Allison's grandpa. He almost seemed to be controlling it, the way it kind of bowed down to him. Stiles and I chased Scott down behind a club. By the time I got there, I saw the Kanima standing on top of the building. Scott suddenly knew who it was after.

"Did you smell something?" Stiles asked.

"Armani", Scott replied. Armani? We snuck into the club from the back door that Scott ripped the handle off of. As soon as we walked in, I realized it was a gay club. Scott and Stiles tried to get a drink at the bar, but the bartender was obviously…well, intelligent. And then some cute gay guy sent over a couple drinks. I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Get Danny", Scott said. Before I could hear Stiles' smart-ass remark, I began to run over to him. And let me tell you, it's not easy trying to navigate through a sea of shirtless gay guys. But it is fun. The fog machine sent down a layer of fog, which clouded my view. I couldn't see anyone or anything besides a pair of glowing red eyes. Derek was here. He fought off the Kanima and sent it running outside, but not before it injured a bunch of people, Danny included. Scott, Stiles, and I followed it to find a very naked Jackson lying behind some cars. Scott went to go talk to Danny while Stiles and I took care of Jackson.

"Here". Stiles handed me a pair of pants.

"What do you mean 'here'?" I said, shoving the pants back at him.

"You dated him".

"Yeah, but we never got up close and personal".

"Fine, we'll both do it". So we put the pants on him. As we got in the car to leave, Sheriff Stillinski showed up. Stiles and I both got out.

"What're you two doing here?" his dad asked.

"It's a club! We were, you know, clubbing".

Sheriff Stillinski looked over at the club and back to us. "Not exactly your type of club".

"Uh, well Dad there's a conversation that we-"

"You're not gay".

"I could be!" Stiles tried to argue.

"Not dressed like that". I stifled my laughter.

"This is the second time you two have shown up at a crime scene and at this point, I'm not even sure if I know the kids standing in front of me. Now what's going on? The truth".

"The truth, all right. The truth is that we were here with Danny, and he just broke up with his boyfriend and we brought him here to try and take his mind off things. That's it".

"Okay, well it was really good of you guys to take out Danny", he patted Stiles on the back before letting us leave. I climbed back to sit with Jackson. I put his head on my lap and began stroking his hair. Jackson didn't know what he was doing. It's not his fault that all of this is going on. We got a prison transport van and locked him in the there. I felt really bad about it, but it had to be done. We stood out there guarding it. I climbed in the back with Jackson. When he woke up, he lunged at me, getting thrown back by his cuffs.

"Jackson! Calm down. We're just trying to help you".

"I'm gonna kill you! And your loser brother and his loser friend", he hissed.

"Jackson, please. Come on", I grabbed his hand, but he jerked away from me. Stiles came in and I went back to school. As I was on my way, Derek pulled up next to me.

"Need a ride?" he asked. I nodded and got in the car. I needed to talk to him anyways. "You weren't lying to me right?"

"About what?"

"About Mason being a werewolf".

"I wish I was. But I'm not. You need to stay away from him. He could hurt you".

"Derek, he won't hurt me. And I don't even think he's a werewolf. We went out on a date the night of the full moon and he was fine!"

"Whatever! If you don't believe me, have Scott check it out. But until then, just don't be alone with him. I'm not gonna let him hurt you", he said as we pulled up to school.

"Thanks for the ride", I said quietly. He nodded and drove off. I walked over and waited outside the classroom Mason was in. Once he came out, I greeted him with a hug.

"You know, we've been dating for a while now…" I trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"And you still haven't met my brother". He got a terrified look on his face. He was on the lacrosse team with Scott and knew he was more than capable of kicking his ass. "Don't worry he's not that bad". He let out a deep breath. "How about you come over for dinner tomorrow night? That way you can meet my mom too".

"Sounds good. What time should I be there?"

"I don't know yet. I'll text you. I have to go, bye". I kissed him and then left. Later that night, my mom agreed to have him over for dinner. She was super excited about it. When I told Scott, Stiles insisted on coming too since he claimed himself as my other brother. This was gonna be an interesting dinner.


	19. An Interesting Dinner

**If you don't like my story, then don't go through the whole effort of posting a bad review. Just keep it to yourself and don't post it! My writing may not be the best, but I'm trying. I'm still learning. If you have a suggestion, put it nicely like others have done. **

**Anyways, hope you guys like it. **

Mason showed up to dinner dressed in a gray button up shirt, a purple tie, and black skinny jeans. He was too cute. He brought my mom some roses and some cookies he picked up from the store. I could tell she instantly loved him. Dinner went kind of perfectly. Scott and Stiles really seemed to like Mason. It looked like Derek was just full of shit. Mason wasn't a werewolf. But I almost came close to taking my spaghetti and dumping it on Stiles' head at one point.

"So, Mason. Hailey is our little sister. What are your intentions with her?" Stiles said, sitting back in his chair menacingly. I kicked his legs under the table.

"To make her happy and to protect her", Mason grinned, leaning in to kiss my cheek. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I grabbed his hand under the table.

"Are you a virgin?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles!" my mom and I yelled at the same time.

"What?"

Mason rubbed his head awkwardly. "Well are you?" Scott asked, crossing his arms.

"Mom do something!" I yelled.

"Boys, you just need to calm down. How about you guys go get some ice cream?" she said, handing them a coupon. They grinned and hopped in the car.

"You gave them ice cream?" I asked in disbelief.

"It was the only way to get them to leave", she laughed. "So how long have you two been dating for?"

"It'll be two months next week".

"Alright, well I better clean up", she said, grabbing her plate and getting up.

"Do you need any help Mrs. McCall?" Mason asked.

"No I'm fine Mason. You and Hailey can go hang out. But if you guys go in her room, leave the door open", she said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks Mom!" I said, running up the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs. McCall!"

"Please Mason, call me Melissa!" she yelled as he followed me to my room. I made sure the door was almost closed, but not totally closed so we wouldn't get in trouble, and kissed Mason.

"I'm sorry about my brother and Stiles. They're just weird", I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. They just want to protect you. They love you. You should be thankful you have such a great family", he said wistfully. "I only have my brother, and most of the time he's not home. He's always busy with work and stuff".

"I'm sorry Mason," I grabbed his hand.

"It doesn't matter. I have you", he smiled and stared at me with those huge blue eyes. I leaned in and we began kissing. Suddenly he pulled away. "About what you're brother and Stiles asked me earlier…I am a virgin. I was just kind of embarrassed about it. Not that we're gonna do it or anything right now; I just wanted you to know in case you were wondering".

"I'm, uh, not a virgin. I've only done it with one guy one time. I was in love with him, but he just didn't know how he felt about me". Mason nodded and slipped his arm around me. "I'm glad we can be honest with each other". He gave me one of his amazing smiles before kissing me again. It started off as just a small kiss, but eventually turned into a pretty heated make out. Which got interrupted by Stiles and Scott, of course. They came into my room screaming about their ice cream when they saw me and Mason. And of course they had to make a big deal out of it.

"Ooooooooooh!" Stiles yelled, jumping on top of us. "Kissy kissy". I turned around and punched him in the gut, and he fell back on the floor in pain. I felt a little bit bad, but only a little bit.

"And here I was thinking I wasn't gonna have to beat you up, Mason", Scott laughed. Mason's eyes widened in fear. "Just kidding man".

"What do you wanna do now Mase?" I asked him.

"I better get home. My brother's probably wondering where I am", he said.

"Okay, I'll walk you out". He said goodbye to my mom, Stiles, and my brother. My mom pulled him in for a regular hug, and Stiles and Scott gave him those guy hugs things. As soon as Scott touched him, he froze. I frowned. It didn't mean- no. It couldn't. I walked Mason outside to his car.

"Thanks for dinner. I'm glad I got to meet your family", he smiled.

"I'm glad they didn't scare you off", I laughed. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Mhmm", I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stayed like that for a while. He couldn't be a werewolf. Not my Mason. Derek was just stupid or something. Speak of the devil…I saw Derek's glowing red eyes watching me from a distance. Why was he always spying on us? Mason wouldn't hurt me! He didn't have to watch over me. I grabbed Mason's face and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss, knowing that it would piss off Derek. Mason grinned when I pulled away. Derek glared at us.

"Bye sweetie", he said, getting into his car.

"Bye Masey-boo", I said, causing him to roll his eyes. He got so irritated when I called him that. I leaned in and kissed him one last time before walking in my house. Right as I was about to go inside, I felt an arm pull me to the side. It was Derek.

"You need to be careful. Didn't I tell you not to be alone with him?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of it", I retorted, wrenching my arm out of his grip.

"He's a werewolf. Get that through your immature teenage head!" he yelled.

"He's not a werewolf! He's my Mason" I shoved him off of me and went back inside.

"We, um, need to talk to you", Scott said. He seemed really sad. I went into his room where Stiles was waiting for me. Stiles wrapped his arms around me.

"What's going on?"

"It's about Mason". Oh no. "I'm pretty sure he's a werewolf. I don't know if he's a part of Derek's pack or whatever, but like I said I'm confident he's a werewolf".

"He's not. He can't be!" I yelled.

Stiles pulled my face into his shoulder as tears began to spill out of my eyes. "I'm sorry", he whispered, rubbing my back.

"It's not fair! He was supposed to be normal! The one normal thing in my life", I cried. I squirmed out of Stiles' hug and went into my room. I climbed into my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I heard someone come inside and knew right away it was Derek. "Just go away", I mumbled into the pillow. I felt him come close to me and he put a hand on my back. "Please Derek, just go". My voice was hoarse from crying. "Leave me alone!" I yelled, turning over to glare at him.

"I'm sorry about Mason".

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "We both know you're not".

"I don't like to see you upset".

"You don't care".

"Yes, I do".

"Derek, please just leave. I just wanna be alone right now", I whispered.

"I know what you're going through. I know you don't want to be alone right now. Just talk to me and I'll help you figure this out", he said, crawling beside me in my bed.

"Do you really want me to talk to _you_ about _Mason_?" I asked him.

"Just talk to me", he whispered.

"Now that I know Mason's a werewolf, what do I do? Do I stay with him? Do I break up with him?"

"What you need to do is talk to him about this. Tell him that you know. Talk it out; understand it. And then break up with him".

"Wait- break up with him? But if I talk to him and understand it, we'll work it out".

"That doesn't change the fact that he's a werewolf and he could still hurt you", Derek said. I could tell he was beginning to get angry with me.

I let out a sigh. "I don't know".

"What do you mean you don't know? He could hurt you. He's capable of things you don't even understand", Derek seethed.

"I'm not gonna leave him. I just need to talk to him", I said.

"You need to leave him. Or else he's gonna hurt you!"

"You don't know that! Mason wouldn't hurt me", I said. By now, we were both yelling in each other's faces. Suddenly, his lips were on mine and he was on top of me. I tried to shove him off, but he was heavy. Since I couldn't get out from under him, I did the only thing I could; I bit his lip. He pulled away, and I could already see the spot I bit starting to heal.

"What the hell?"

"I'm still with Mason. And I still care about him a lot".

"Whatever", he said, getting off of me. Before either of us could say anything, he was gone.

The next day at school I saw Mason standing by my locker. I guess I was gonna do this now. "Hey babe", he said, leaning in to kiss me. I pulled away from him.

"Mason, we need to talk", I said.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

"I know you're a werewolf Mason".

**Like I said before, if you don't like this story then don't go through the effort of posting a bad review. **


	20. Use Your Surroundings

"What're you talking about?" he tried to play it off, but he was a terrible liar.

"Mason, just tell me the truth. I know you're a werewolf".

"Yeah, I'm a werewolf", he admitted reluctantly.

"What- when- how did this happen?" I asked him.

"How do you even know about werewolves?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"Let's go talk somewhere a little more private", I suggested as a bunch of loud people walked by us.

We walked out to the forest together and found a nice spot to sit, surrounded by beautiful trees and lots of bright purple flowers. I sat across from him on a rock and looked at him. How could he be a werewolf? He was…Mason. "Okay Mason. How did you become a werewolf?"

"There was this Alpha. He broke into people's houses and killed them. He was a sick, demented person; probably a crazy murderer when in human form. He killed my parents and bit my brother and me when I was about fourteen. I don't know why but he did. Anyways, my brother came across him again years later and killed him. He's the Alpha of our pack now".

Another pack? This isn't gonna turn out good. As if Mason read my mind, he said, "But we're not a normal pack. I don't even think we're technically a pack. We're just a bunch of werewolves who didn't want this. There are members from a bunch of different packs too. We learn control together and we're there for each other. We don't hurt anyone". Tears almost began to spill out of his eyes. I went up to him and hugged him. He pulled me onto his lap.

"How do you know about werewolves?", he said.

"Well, Derek's uncle, who was the Alpha, bit Scott and turned him. And then Derek killed his uncle so he's the Alpha now. He's turned a couple people to form his own pack", I explained.

"Why does he talk to you then?" he asked curiously.

I ran a hand through my hair. "We can be totally and completely honest with each other, right?"

"Of course", he kissed my cheek.

"He's teaching me how to fight", I said, my nerves getting the better of me. I couldn't tell him about Derek and me. It would hurt him.

"What?" he looked totally shocked.

"Derek's teaching me how to fight against werewolves and hunters and stuff. If anything ever happens, I need to be able to keep Scott, Stiles, and you safe". Seeing his eyes go super wide, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said, kissing my neck.

"You know what I am? Amazingly late to class", I got up off his lap.

"First period's gonna end in 20 minutes", he said.

"We're in so much trouble", I chuckled. He leaned in and kissed me again.

"I love you", he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you too", I whispered back. I kissed him one last time and we walked back to school, hand in hand.

Later on that day, Derek texted me saying to meet him at his house at seven for fighting practice, giving me a couple hours to relax before I got my ass whooped. I got home from school and began to work on my homework. All of the sudden, I felt something behind me. Before I knew it, I had Derek lying on the floor, gasping for air. My foot was against his stomach. "What the hell?" I asked. I got on top of him, holding his arms down so he couldn't fight back. "And you're dead", I said with a grin.

"Not quite". He tried to flip me so he would be on top of me, but I rolled out from under him and managed to get in a good kick to the ribs. He came at me, and I smacked him with a super heavy math book. But I couldn't use a math book as a formidable weapon. I spotted an umbrella in the corner and dove for it. Derek grabbed my legs right as I got my hand on the umbrella. I turned around and tried to smack him with it, but he caught it and snapped it in half. There goes my umbrella. I grabbed a hanger off of the floor and snapped part of the bottom. I managed to jump on Derek's back, where I wrapped the hanger around his neck, choking him.

"Now you're dead", I said.

He pushed me off and took off the hanger. "Good job", he grunted.

"And so the student becomes the master", I grinned.

"You've beat me once. And I've beat you how many times?"

"Way to steal my moment from me", I muttered.

"I was just kidding. I'm proud of you", he said, stroking my cheek.

"Derek", I warned.

"What, I thought you were in love with me?" he smirked.

"You were listening?" I yelled. He just shrugged. "Dammit Derek; I was in love with you. But not anymore".

"Oh right. You're in love with Mason now. At least, that's what you told him in the forest. When you were supposedto be breaking up with him!" he yelled back.

"I was never gonna break up with him. Besides, he's a good werewolf. He's not gonna hurt me or hurt anyone else", I said. My phone began to ring.

"Is that Mason?" Derek asked, crossing his arms.

"No", I mumbled, sending the call to voicemail. He raised is eyebrows. "Maybe".

"I still don't want you to be alone with him. No matter what you say, nothing changes the fact that he's a werewolf", he said.

"You've met Mason! He couldn't hurt a freaking fly", I responded. Why couldn't he see that Mason wasn't a bad guy? Derek just rolled his eyes. "Anyways, why did you have to come in here and attack me? I thought I was coming over tonight".

"You need to learn more about using your surroundings to your advantage. You did a pretty good job with the math book, umbrella, and hanger, but what else could you have used?" he asked, obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"I could've…" I scanned the room, "Smashed that empty glass over your head".

He nodded. "What else?"

I looked around my room again, trying to find something. "I could've used a necklace to choke you with".

He chuckled. "Sure".

"I don't know what else".

"That's about it, unless you really wanted to break something. But you did a pretty good job, considering you were up against me".

"So what, are you saying you're the supreme master of fighting or something?" I said sarcastically.

"I know how you're body works. I know the moves you're gonna make before you make them", he said, his voice dropping down to a little louder than a whisper. I had no idea how to respond to that. Luckily, we were interrupted by a phone call. It was Mason again. "How many times is that kid gonna call you?" Derek growled.

"I better take it. I'll be back in a minute", I said quietly, walking into Scott's room. I knew Derek would be listening, so I turned up Scott's stereo.

"Hey Mase", I said.

"Hey boo. Do you wanna go out and get something to eat later?"

"I can't. I'm training with Derek tonight. How about tomorrow night?" I asked. I felt terrible about blowing him off for Derek, but I knew he'd understand.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!" he said.

"Love you too", I replied before hanging up. I turned off the stereo and walked back into my room.

"You know, once you learn to focus you're hearing, you can hear past the music", he said, leaning back smugly.

"Whatever". I really want to punch him in the face.

"See you seven boo", he said, mimicking Mason's voice before jumping out the window.


	21. Strength of a Sword

"Here", Derek handed me a sword. A real sword. Before I could pick it up or swing it, he put his hands over mine. His hands felt strangely nice and warm. Mason, I reminded myself. I'm with Mason. I love Mason. "Before you can injure anyone with this, let me show you how to use it". He threw off his jacket to reveal a very sexy v-neck before grabbing another sword and began hacking at a dummy. That dummy kind of reminded me of Stiles a little bit.

"Is it me or does that dummy look like Stiles?" I asked him, picking up the sword. He just gave me a little smirk and got behind me. He wrapped his arms around mine to show me how to swing. His bare arms were against mine and his chest was pushed up against my back. His breath was hot against my neck. "Derek", I warned.

"And swing", he whispered, ignoring me. We barely made a dent in Dummy Stiles. "Try on your own, but when you're right about here", he moved my arms a couple feet away, "Put as much force in it as possible". I ended up cutting right through Dummy Stiles.

"Now only if you could do that to the real Stiles", he muttered. I rolled my eyes and he handed me a blunt sword, throwing my other one aside. "Come at me", he said, leaning back confidently.

"With a sword?" I questioned.

"You're not gonna hurt me. Werewolf, remember?" he pointed at himself.

"Fine". I ran at him with the sword and swung, but he grabbed it and thrust me back. I grabbed the sword and came at him again, and this time he threw me back into a wall. The next time I came at him, he just took the sword from me and held it high above his head so I couldn't get it. I took a couple steps back and tackled him so I could take it. What I didn't realize is that I'd fall right on top of him. When I reached for the sword he was still holding with both hands, he put it behind me in a way so that it was pressing against my neck. He used the sword to push my head forward so that our faces were barely an inch away from each other. "This way even if they have you down, you can still have the upper hand", he said, his lips brushing slightly against mine as he was talking. The sparks I always felt with him were a million times stronger. He took the sword out from behind my head and handed it to me as I got up. "Why are we even using swords?" I asked.

"If you don't remember, Gerard is quite handy with a sword. If anything ever happens, I need you to learn how to a) take a sword from your opponent b) use it to kill them with", he responded. My phone began ringing and I answered it. It was my mom.

"Honey come home immediately. Scott's down at the police station and we need to go get him now", she said urgently. Why the hell was Scott at the police station?

"Mom can I just meet you there?" I asked, handing the sword back to Derek.

"Yeah just hurry", she stressed, hanging up.

"Derek, I have to go. Something's going on with Scott", I told him, beginning to walk outside.

"I'll drive you", he said, following me. I thanked him for the ride and went inside to find Jackson, Mr. Whitmore, Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles, Scott, and my mom all talking inside a room. Apparently Jackson was getting a restraining order against Stiles and Scott for the whole prison van thing. For some reason, he wasn't telling them about how I was involved. My mom pulled Scott outside to yell at him and I stayed with Stiles.

"What're we going to do?" I asked him. Before he could answer, my mom began freaking out. She kept screaming 'No Stiles!' and tried to take his keys. I walked over to comfort her, and then she brought up Dad.

"We'll talk about this at home. I'm gonna go get the car", she said, her voice dropping down to a whisper. I stood there with Scott and Stiles.

"Scott you can't let her bring up Dad. You know how emotional-", I began, but he interrupted me.

"I know. But what choice do we have?" he asked. The situation was taking a desperate turn for the worse. I nodded and pulled him in for a hug.

The next day after school, I found Isaac waiting by my locker. "Can we talk?" he asked me nervously.

"Of course", I responded. We walked to a quiet hallway near the boy's locker room and sat on a bench. "Isaac, I'm so sorry. I've been such a crappy friend. I've just been so caught up in all this werewolf stuff lately that I haven't had time for you. But I should've made time. I'm really, really sorry".

"I shouldn't have yelled at you and scared you like that. But, we're all good now right?" he asked.

"Yeah", I smiled. Just as we hugged, I heard a loud crash come from the locker room. I ran down there to find Jackson and Scott in a fight. I helped hold back Scott when Mr. Harris came down. He gave us all detention, except for Isaac who left before we heard the fight. We reluctantly walked over to the library, where Scott, Stiles, Erica, and I sat at a table together. Because of Jackson's restraining order, Scott and Stiles were shortly moved leaving me alone with Erica. She refused to talk to me, just giving me an evil glare causing me to hide my face in my book. Finally, I looked up at her. "What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you?" I asked. Her eyes darted to Stiles for a split second before glaring at me again. "Stiles? You think I- with Stiles- no! We're just friends".

"Yeah right".

"I have a boyfriend. And Stiles head over heels for Lydia. And he's…Stiles", I tried to explain.

"Stop you're incessant talking", Mr. Harris hissed at us. Erica just rolled her eyes at him.

She looked back at me. "So you and Stiles were never a thing?"

"And we never will be. We're just friends", I whispered. She nodded her head at me and even gave a small smile. Something happened to Jackson and Mr. Harris followed him. Stiles moved back over to us and they were looking at the files on Erica's computer while Scott went to the principal's office.

"Estimated time of death: 9:26 PM June 14th, 1995", Erica read.

"That can't be. Jackson's birthday is June 15th", Stiles responded. Harris began to leave, and as we began to pack up to follow him he told us we needed to stay here and reshelf all the books. How fun. I went over to Stiles, Scott, and Allison to talk about Jackson. Scott went over to talk to him when all of the sudden there was a huge crash. Stiles, Allison, and I huddled together. Scott came back with us when Jackson/Kanima stood in front us, writing on the board. As soon as he was done, he jumped out of the window. He wrote 'Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you'.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Stiles shouted at us. We looked over to see Erica convulsing on the floor. She had a cut on the back of her neck from Jackson. "I think she's having a seizure". We knelt beside her and she insisted we take her to Derek. Stiles and I tried to pick up Erica, but we couldn't firmly grasp her with the way she was squirming. Scott came back from his intense moment with Allison to help us and we went over to see Derek. After we lay her down, he broke her arm and began to squirt out blood causing her to let out a heart-wrenching scream. I grabbed her other hand.

"You're gonna be okay Erica", I whispered, tears beginning to fall out of my eyes.

"Stiles", she said faintly. "You make a good Batman". And then she fainted.

No matter how hard I tried, sleep wouldn't come to me. I just couldn't get the image of Jackson out of my head. How the half-Jackson/ half-Kanima moved slowly, almost robotic-like, as it wrote on the board. And with an inhuman speed, it was out the window leaving us to see the supreme threat that lay on the board. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a tapping on the window. It was Derek.

"Erica's fine", he said, climbing into my room.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good".

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", I said softly. "What're we gonna do about it?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "We're gonna find it and then we're gonna kill it". He paused. "Anyways, how's Mason?" he asked with a sarcastic smirk.

I froze for a minute. "Amazing", I said sarcastically, getting irritated with him.

"Good". There was an awkward silence. I heard a noise and I jumped ten miles high. It was just my phone. Isaac texted me saying he got the tickets for the underground show. Mason had plans with his brothers, so Isaac and I were going together to just hang out. I heard it was going to be a pretty crazy party. Little did I know just how crazy it was going to get.

.


	22. Approach

"Can I borrow some money?" Scott asked me, bursting through my room.

"How much?" I responded, removing my headphones.

"75", he answered hopefully.

"Hell no!" I yelled.

"Why? You have a bunch of money saved up and I'll pay you back one day", he pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "That money's for a car. And I'm not touching that account. What do you need that much money for anyways?"

"The party on Friday", he explained.

"Sorry", I apologized while getting ready. I had to go volunteer at the vet's office for a little while. I walked over there and began to clean out the cages when I heard the door open. The vet went out to go talk to the people while I helped a little terrier named Baxter swallow his pills. I heard more noises, so Baxter and I went to go see what was going on. I saw Derek, Scott, and Isaac standing around the table with the vet. As soon as I walked into the room, Isaac greeted me with a big hug, earning glares from both Scott and Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Derek questioned.

"Volunteering", I answered, gesturing to the small puppy I held in my arms. "What's going on?"

"We're trying to figure out the Kanima's weaknesses", Scott responded.

"It can't swim", Derek mentioned.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No", everybody turned to Scott, "He's the captain of the swim team". Scott turned and looked at me. "Do you know anything?"

"Why would I know anything?"

"You, um, kind of sort of dated him", Scott stammered, still uncomfortable at our previous relationship. Derek clenched his fists.

"We didn't go out for that long", I mumbled, my face turning red.

"What if something that affects the Kanima affects its master?" the vet speculated while pouring some black stuff around the little coin thing.

"Meaning what?" Derek and I asked at the same time.

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them", Scott said excitedly. As if on cue, Baxter gave a quick bark.

"My brother really wants to meet you", Mason said, pulling into an empty parking space at school the next day. "Maybe you could stop by Monday night? I know it's a school night and all, but that's the only time he's home early".

"I'd love to meet him", I smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him. Suddenly he was torn away from me. Scott and Stiles were giving us disapproving glares while grasping onto the hood of his shirt. "Leave us alone!" I exclaimed, smacking Stiles in the chest.

"Why do you only hit me when Scott's doing it too?" Stiles asked sarcastically. So I leaned over and hit Scott too.

"Ow!" Scott yelled. "Anyways, meet us after school. And if I see you two doing that again, someone's gonna get hurt".

After school, Scott, Stiles, and I went to see the vet. He gave Stiles and me some mountain ash. We were to spread it around the building. I went home to change. I put on dark shorts, combat boots, a white v-neck and a black leather jacket.

"No, not here, not now", Scott muttered before running off after we arrived at the rave.

"This plan officially sucks!" Stiles yelled after him. As I was spreading mountain ash around, I heard guns cock. I hid behind a pillar and saw Derek and Boyd talking to the hunters. Suddenly, they started shooting and Derek and Boyd ducked behind a dumpster. Two Tasers got Derek in the chest and I ran to him. He lot out a roar of pain and I kicked one of the guys in the head. Just as he was about to fall, Derek grabbed the two Taser strings and slammed the guys together. I picked up someone's gun that was laying on the floor and hit a hunter over the head with it. The three of us sat behind the pillar. Derek ordered Boyd away while I tried to pull the bullets out of him.

"Take off your shirt", I said softly. Despite his pain, he still managed to smirk at me. "Just do it". He removed his shirt while I tried to get the bullet out of his chest. I tried not to stare at his abs while doing it. He hissed in pain and I stopped.

"You're not gonna be able to get it out with your fingers", he moaned.

"What about with tweezers?" I asked, an idea forming in my head. I ran over to a small pink car and smashed the window. I rifled through the purse sitting the passenger seat until I found a makeup bag with tweezers in it. I stole them and ran back to Derek. I made him lie down while I tried to get it out. Protesting, he tried to sit up but I put a hand on his chest and put him down. As soon as my hand touched his bare chest, I jumped. After a minute of Derek's groaning and cussing, I finally managed to get the bullet out. "You're gonna be okay, right?"

"I'll be fine", he assured me, staring into my eyes. He leaned in and tried to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"I- I can't. I'm with Mason", I whispered.

"But you want to", he pressed, sitting up and getting closer to me.

"Derek stop", I ordered, pushing him away. After a minute, I helped him up and he put his arm around my waist for support. We stood there for a couple seconds while the wound healed.

"Thanks", he said, slipping on his shirt. He heard something and we ran over to Stiles. Isaac and Erica were trapped behind the ash.

"Scott", Derek said softly.

"What?" I asked.

"Break it", Derek commanded.

"No way!" Stiles protested.

"Scott's dying!" Derek yelled, and I immediately leaned down and broke the border. He shot off to find Scott and I was right behind him. We burst into the room and Mrs. Argent attacked him. What was she doing? She stuck a knife into his back and tried to pin him up against the wall, but I got behind her and punched her in the head. She spun the knife on me and managed to cut my stomach, but Derek got to her while I ran over to Scott.

After knocking Mrs. Argent down, Derek helped me carry Scott back over to the vet. Derek and I sat in the chair while the vet tried to fix Scott up. Tears began to spill out of my eyes, and Derek wrapped his arms around me. "He's going to be okay". Still, I couldn't stop crying.

"What if he's not?" I choked out. Derek picked me up and put me on his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist and I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"In a little while, he's going to wake up and he'll be perfectly fine. I promise", he tried to comfort me. Even though I believed him, the tears kept coming out. "We've faced worse. And I have a feeling we haven't seen the worst yet".


	23. Party Time

After Scott woke up, we got in Derek's car and he drove us to his hideout place. Scott was just sitting there quietly, leaning his head against the window. The ride there was completely silent. Then I noticed cut on my stomach was beginning to sting pretty bad. I looked down to see the bottom of my shirt soaked in blood. Great. I guess Argent did some damage.

"I'm saying we need a new plan because next time one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal", Derek said, taking a seat.

"I get it. We can't save Jackson", Scott sigh in defeat.

"We can't seem to kill him either".

I shot a glare at Derek. "We were never gonna kill him". He just raised his eyebrows at me.

"It's my fault", I heard the pain in his voice.

"You're not responsible for the deaths of all of those people. The only person whose fault it is, is the person controlling Jackson", I tried to comfort him, but I knew nothing I said would help.

"Go home guys. Sleep. Heal. I'll take you".

We pulled up at our house and Derek and I helped Scott up to his room and put him in his bed. I pulled the blanket around him and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead before going back into my room.

I slipped off my bloody shirt and went into the bathroom, trying to find that spray that's supposed to clean cuts. The cut stretched from the bottom of my ribs to the edge of my hip and was pretty deep. As I was rummaging through the drawers, Derek came in. When he saw me just standing there awkwardly, only in a bra and shorts, he just smirked. I quickly grabbed an old sweatshirt that was in the corner and slipped it on, glaring at him.

"You're such an ass", I mumbled.

"Nothing I haven't seen before", he said, walking over and found the Neosporin in the back of one of the cabinets. I reached out to take it from him, but he held it high above my head.

"Let me do it", he said. I lifted up the sweatshirt halfway and he sprayed it. I bit my lip as the burning sensation began. I hate this shit. After a minute, he grabbed a tissue and cleaned it up a bit more. "Go to sleep. It's been a long night", he said softly. I nodded and walked back into my room with him following close behind. He sat next to me on my bed.

"Thanks", I said softly.

"I'm always here for you", he made it sound like a promise.

I nodded gratefully. "Derek, don't be so hard on yourself. When you bit Jackson, you didn't mean for this to happen. You didn't even know this could happen. I know you're always gonna feel a little responsible, but…" I trailed off.

"I'll be fine", he assured me. My phone, which was sitting on the nightstand, got a text and Derek grabbed it. After reading the text, he just glared at me. I grabbed my phone from him and looked at the text. It was Mason, asking if I wanted to go to Lydia's party on Wednesday. "You're not going with him".

"Why not?" I asked sarcastically.

"You really think it's a good idea for you to be out with a werewolf on the night of the full moon?"

"He'll be fine", I responded while texting him back.

"If you get hurt, don't come crying to me", he sneered, going out through the window. I just rolled my eyes and dozed off.

"This is my brother, James", Mason said. I was standing there in his apartment, meeting his brother for the first time.

"Nice to meet you, James", I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Mason's been telling me a lot about you", he said, looking down at me. He was at least six feet tall, hovering over my five-four stature. Whereas Mason had black hair and blue eyes, James had tan skin, light brown hair and deep green eyes. He had hints of a scraggly beard appearing on his face. "So tell me about this other pack", he sat at the table, gesturing for me to sit beside him.

"James!" Mason yelled.

"Shut up and get dinner", James responded, as if Mason was a child. He turned back to me expectantly.

After dinner, I stood outside the apartment building expecting Stiles to come pick me up. Instead I found Derek leaning against his car, glaring at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"We're going. Now", he demanded, opening the passenger door. Rolling my eyes, I was about to get into the car when suddenly James and Mason appeared.

"Do we have a problem?" James asked, intimidatingly crossing his arms. Mason stood behind him awkwardly.

"I don't know, do we?" Derek retorted, taking a step towards James.

"Derek just get in the car", I hissed.

"Oh, so this is Derek", James gave a sarcastic smile.

I got out of the car and stepped in front of Derek, putting my hand on chest. "Get in the car". His eyes flashed red and he let out a warning growl, glaring at James. James smirked, revealing his sharp teeth as his eyes also turned red. Suddenly I realized what was happening. It was an Alpha showdown.

"James, c'mon man", Mason urged, trying to grab James' arm. In return, he got a scratched across the face. The claws were coming out. As Derek began to advance towards James, I tried my best to hold him back.

"Get out of the way", he growled, trying to shoulder me aside.

"Not even worth it", James muttered, shoving Mason to the ground before storming back inside. I ran over to help Mason up.

"I'm sorry about James", he said, pulling me into a hug. I heard Derek's car door slam.

"It's okay. It was Derek's fault too", I mumbled into his shirt. He kissed the top of my head and then ran in to calm James down. I got into Derek's car prepared to get an earful from him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked. He shot me a quick glare before shifting his gaze to the road.

"Who was that?" he asked, scarily calm.

"Mason's brother, James". He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Why were you there with them? In an apartment building full of werewolves?" he started yelling again.

"They invited me over for dinner", I said softly. "And only two floors of it is werewolves". He let out a mean laugh. "Why are you here anyways? I thought Stiles was picking me up?"

"Stiles got caught up with something. Plus, I need to talk to you", he said.

"About what?" I frowned.

"Tell me what you know about their pack", he demanded, going onto the freeway.

"Why are you going on the freeway? Derek, where are we going?" I began to panic.

"Chill out. We're just taking the long way. Now spill".

"I don't know if I'm allowed to", I said nervously, leaning forward to change the radio station.

He slapped my hand away. "Tell me".

"No".

"I have a full tank of gas", he muttered. I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine". So I told him everything about Mason's pack. I felt terrible, as if I was betraying them. After a minute, he exited the freeway. It was silent the whole way back to my house.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Mason said in my ear. I giggled and gave him a quick kiss. I was wearing gray skinny jeans, a purple shirt, a black leather jacket and black boots. Lydia came over and put two drinks in our hands.

"It's okay", Mason and I said at the same time, handing her back the drinks.

"It's a party. Have fun", she ordered, walking away, leaving us holding out the drinks. Mason shrugged and downed his while I just set mine on a nearby table. After a couple minutes, he went to chat with some friends while I went to check up on Scott.

"Lydia!" he shouted, stumbling around the house looking for her.

"Scott, what's wrong?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders to keep him upright.

"I need to find Lydia", he mumbled. I took his phone and tried calling her, but she wouldn't pick up. Before I could return his phone, he was already gone. I saw a missed call from Derek and listened to the message he left. I quickly ran to Mason.

"Mase, there's something going on. I have to go but I'll be back later", I promised, leaning in and kissing him. His bright blue eyes were burdened with worry as he handed me my black leather jacket.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Love you", I said, leaving. I got to Derek's place to find him talking to Isaac. In my hand I held one of Derek's swords that I found in the corner.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, seeing me.

"I was using Scott's phone and got your message. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Isaac and I got things under control", he responded, walking outside with me. I bit my lip as I noticed the tight tank he was wearing. It showed off every muscle of his body.

"Okay. I better go back to the party", I said, about to leave but he blocked me.

"Even if Isaac and I hadn't gotten things under control, what makes you think you could've? You just would've gotten hurt".

"I just wanted to help", I mumbled, pushing past him. I went back to the party, where I saw three police cars parked outside. People were still running. I went over to where I found Scott and Stiles staring at something.

"Scott, Stiles, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Matt", Stiles whispered.

"What about Matt?" I took a step towards them.

"Matt's controlling Jackson".


	24. Held Hostage

"Her, I trust", Mr. Stilinski said, looking at me. We were in Stiles' room, trying to figure out this whole Matt thing. We all piled in his car and went down to the police station. As predicted, we were let into his old office and began to look at the evidence. We were looking at the footage trying to find Matt. We saw him to talking to our mom. Scott called her up, and after we sent her a picture she said he was there. I called her up again, telling her to get down here while Stiles went to go tell the front desk lady to let her in. Suddenly Matt came in, pointing a gun at Stiles' head. I shoved my phone up my leather jacket sleeve into a little tear in the fabric. When Matt demanded we put our phones on the table, I didn't. He pointed the gun at me.

"Now!" he screamed at me.

"My phone's in my boyfriend's car", I lied.

"Don't lie to me", he hissed, still holding up the gun.

"I'm not; we were at the party and I left my purse in his car and my phone was in the purse", I said shakily. His grip on the gun tightened and he hesitated.

"If I find out you're lying, I'm gonna kill you". He locked up Mr. Stilinski while Scott, Stiles, and I erased all the evidence.

"Sounds you're moms here, McCall", he said as we heard the door open. He threatened to kill Stiles and then our mom and we walked to the door.

"Open it".

"Please, Matt", I begged.

"Open the door", he demanded. Scott leaned forward to open the door to reveal Derek. Suddenly, he fell forward and half-Kanima half-Jackson was behind him.

"Derek!" I shouted, leaning down to help him.

"That's right; run to protect your little boyfriend", Matt sneered. "Yeah, I know everything. Everything".

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked sarcastically, trying to turn the attention away from what Matt had said.

"Well Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf. Oh yeah that's right, I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas; it's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you two, Stiles and Hailey. What do you guys turn into?"

"Abominable snowman. But it's more of like a wintertime thing, you know seasonal". Suddenly Jackson's claws were out and he scratched Stiles. He fell on top of Derek. Suddenly our mom came. Scott went to go get her while I stayed with Stiles and Derek. I heard a gunshot and I began to run out, but Jackson scratched me. I fell in between Derek and Stiles while they were talking about Matt.

"So, if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima", Stiles said to Derek. "So what do we do just sit and wait here to die?"

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster by triggering the healing process", Derek groaned. I looked down to see him digging his claws into the side of his leg. I had my phone, but I had no idea who to call. Suddenly, I began to get the feeling in my toes back. Slowly, I could move my legs and then my arms.

"Derek, what's happening? I can move", I whispered.

"Girls heal faster so you'll be able to move a little bit before we do. Just stay here and pretend you're still paralyzed while I figure something out", he commanded. Ignoring his orders, I slipped my phone into Derek's hand, and somehow slipped past Jackson to find my mom and Mr. Stilinski. Instead, I found Scott and Matt. As soon as the lights turned off, adrenaline took over and I was on top of Matt. He fired at me, but it missed and hit the ceiling. I managed to get my knife out, but then someone started firing at the room we were in. Matt and I hid under the desk. Scott ran through the gunfire to grab me and we ran to Stiles and Derek.

"Hailey, you take Stiles", he yelled.

"You take him!" I yelled back, grabbing Derek.

"Go", Derek hissed.

"You know I can stay and fight. So let me". I helped him up and his eyes began to turn red. He handed me a dagger that was strapped to his side. We ran over to where my mom and Mr. Stilinski were being kept. Derek faced off with the Kanima while I tried to attack Matt. I managed to cut his side pretty bad, but he got away when I saw Derek needed my help. The Kanima went over to my mom and I stuck my knife in it's back. That only managed to stop it for a minute, which I knew was more than enough time for Derek to get the upper hand.

"Scott", she began crying. I grabbed her hand through the bars as she saw that he was a werewolf. She retreated to the corner of the cell.

"Mom, it's okay", I said gently.

"No", she cried. "No". I reached out and held her hand through the bars. She reluctantly stepped forward. As soon as Scott inched towards her, she took a huge step back. He gave her one last pained look before we took off.

"One vanilla bean Frappuccino please", I said. I was at Starbucks, getting some caffeine to help me through the long night of homework ahead. I took a seat at the corner of the room and began flipping through a book right when James walked in. He took a seat and tapped his fingers nervously on the table. Right as I got up to go talk to him, Gerard came in. He scanned the room, and I hid my face in my book. He calmly walked over and took a seat at James' table. My drink was ready, and they called my name. It didn't register with Gerard that it was me, but it did with James. He quickly turned to look at me, but I acted as if I didn't know he was there and walked out. As I began my long walk home, I looked one last time at Gerard and James through the glass door. Gerard had a smirk on his face as he extended his hand. James reached out and shook it with virtually no hesitation. What the hell was going on?


	25. Uh Oh

"Mom, please talk to me", I begged, standing outside of her bedroom door. For a minute I just waited outside, but when it became clear she wasn't coming out, I punched her door in anger. "Fine. I'm leaving". I got in Scott's car. "No luck".

He let out a deep sigh and grabbed my hand. "It's gonna be okay. I promise". I wasn't sure that it would be. After the night Matt died, everyone grew apart. Allison wouldn't even look at Scott, and neither Scott nor I have talked to Stiles. But it brought Scott and I closer. He realized I could fight and that I could help.

"So, what did Matt mean the other night when he said he knew everything?" Scott asked.

After a moment, I replied, "I don't know".

He looked over at me, but I refused to meet his gaze. "Okay". I realized he didn't want to press for fear of causing an argument between us.

I came home after a date with Mason to find the house eerily empty. I walked upstairs, where I heard voices. I burst into Scott's room to find Gerard, Scott, and the Kanima choking my mom with his tail. "Let her go!" I yelled.

"Ah Hailey. How nice of you to join us", Gerard said, eerily pleasant. In a blink of the eye, he was behind me, pressing a knife against my throat.

"Don't touch her!" Scott growled, his claws shooting out. His knife made a small cut on the side of my neck before he let me go. The Kanima dropped Mom and they both left. Scott and I both scrambled over to my mom, who had broken down crying.

"Just give him what he wants", she sobbed.

"What does he want?" I asked.

"Derek and his pack". Oh shit.

"Hey Hails we better get over to the clinic". Scott had work and I was volunteering. All of the sudden, all the dogs began barking and whimpering. Scott and I walked out to see Isaac. I ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"I was so worried about you", I whispered, hugging him tight.

"I'm fine". He rubbed my back soothingly. We walked back to where Marky was lying on the table. Isaac smelled the osteosarcoma in Marky's blood. With vet's urging, Isaac placed his hand on his soft golden fur and suddenly some black stuff traveled up his veins.

"What's happening?" I asked Scott.

"He's taking some of the pain away", he whispered. Tears began to well up in my eyes. I looked over at Isaac to see he was feeling the same way I was. This was incredible. I looked in Marky's big brown eyes to see that the little bit of pain taken away made a tremendous difference. I looked back at Isaac's wrist and saw a little bit of a scratch. Before I could completely see it, he rolled his sleeve down. I pulled him away for a second.

"Issac, what happened to your wrist?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just tripped".

"It would've healed by now. Only injuries from an Alpha won't heal. Did Derek do this?" I pressed.

"No. I was attacked in the forest the other night. I was just running and four wolves just came after me", he responded, lifting up his shirt to show me his chest was full of scratches and bruises. Who did this?

"Derek? Are you here?" I asked, coming in through the front door. I walked into the living room to see Derek in a heated confrontation with Erica and Boyd. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving", Erica said with a sad smile.

"They're running", Derek hissed. I ignored Derek and hugged them good-bye.

"Be safe", I said to them softly before they left. Derek hunched over his desk, taking big, angry breaths. I walked over to him and put a hand on his back. He was staring at himself in a shard of a broken mirror. With a yell, he grabbed the shard and chucked it. Instead of hitting the staircase, it was caught by the one and only Peter Hale. I stared at him, trying to wrap my head around this. Peter was dead. Derek ripped his throat out. I was there; I saw it happen. So how was he standing right in front of me? And then Derek was on top of him. He was violently punching and kicking him. As he leaned forward to throw another punch, I grabbed the back of his arm. "Hitting him isn't going to do anything". He ripped his arm out of my grasp and took a seat. I sat right next to him, hesitant of Peter.

"How cute. You two make a lovely couple", Peter said sarcastically. Derek's claws came out.

"We're not a couple", I muttered. Peter just shrugged before going into some huge speech about how he wanted to be part of the pack and how he was weak from coming back to life and a bunch of other bullshit. My phone began ringing, and I realized the lacrosse game started twenty minutes ago.

"Derek, I have to go. But we need to talk later", I said before running out the door and to the school. When I got there, the score was 4-9. I took a seat beside Lydia, my mom, and Mr. Stilinski. Isaac got knocked down and Scott went on the field. Mason waved to me. He was the goalie. I blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it, causing me to giggle. Little did I realize how intense this night was going to be.

One minute, everyone was excited about winning. The next, we were rushing out in the field in concern. So Gerard had made good on his threat. But what I saw surprised me. It was Jackson…he had stabbed himself with his own claws. As everyone around began to panic, I faintly heard someone calling for Stiles. It was Sheriff Stillinski. I joined him and we searched everywhere, but Stiles was nowhere to be found. Uh oh.


	26. Strength to Go On

**Sorry for skipping so far ahead in the finale, but I kind of just want to get to this part already! Review please **

"Not yet sweetheart", Gerard said, walking out of the shadows. Behind him was James and…Mason. My heart sunk.

"Hailey!" Mason yelled, about to run to me but James stopped him. I looked away from him.

"What're you doing?" Allison asked from where the Kanima was holding her.

"He's doing what he came here to do", Scott replied. I was still avoiding Mason's gaze.

"So you know?" Gerard asked. He began talking about the night where we were held hostage.

"He's dying", Isaac commented, leading Gerard to reveal the truth. He had cancer and wanted to become a werewolf to cure himself.

"Mason, why are you here?" I asked.

"I don't know; James said he needed me!" he said.

I turned my gaze towards James, waiting for an explanation. "Gerard is going to kill all of you. I need to protect my pack. So I made a deal with him".

"Scott", Gerard said. I looked over at where my brother stood. He looked back from Derek to Allison. I realized it was time for him to make a choice. He walked over and grabbed Derek.

"There is no competing with young love", Gerard's words rang in my head as Derek was forced to give him the bite. Gerard held up his hand victoriously. Slowly, some black substance began seeping out of various places in his body.

"I had a plan too", Scott said.

"Mountain ash!" he yelled right before that black liquid spurted out of his mouth. I closed my eyes in horror.

"Kill them. Kill them all!" Gerard screamed. It was time for the fight that we all knew would be coming. I knew in my heart that after this, nothing would be the same.

Stiles drove through the wall in his car. Jackson jumped on the car, trying to attack him when I took out the dagger that Derek gave me and tried to get him. Stiles got away safely. Jackson hissed at me, getting ready to fight me when James interrupted. "Stand down", he warned me.

"Never", I responded. He took out his claws and began to come at me. As soon as he aimed that first punch, Derek appeared in front of him and blocked it.

"Stop!" screamed Mason.

"Mason, get over here", James ordered. Mason shook his head, causing James to scream, "Now!"

Mason whimpered in pain and slowly walked over to us. James' eyes were glowing red and I realized he was controlling Mason. James and Derek engaged in a fight while Mason and I just stared at each other. "I don't want to fight you", he whispered.

"I don't want to fight you either. But we're on different sides, Mase", I responded. He nodded and looked down. Everybody froze when suddenly Derek walked away. He sunk his claws into Jackson from the front, as did Peter from the back. We couldn't tear our eyes away from the incredibly intimate moment between Jackson and Lydia. Jackson sunk to the floor. As everyone couldn't help but shed a few tears, Jackson rose and let out a roar. He was a werewolf now. And somehow, with that, everything was resolved.

"We're sorry for all the trouble we caused with Gerard and everything. We'll get out of your way", James said, looking at Derek. "We're going to Georgia", this time it was directed as Mason. "And we leave tomorrow morning". With that, he left. Mason ran over and held me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know about any of this", he whispered.

"It's okay Mason. It's not your fault", I mumbled into his shoulder, unable to stop the tears that were flowing. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to my house in silence. We went upstairs to my room. He took off his sweatshirt and I took off my leather jacket. We both took off our shoes and crawled into the bed. I leaned in and kissed him. Our kisses portrayed everything we felt for each other. His hands found the bottom of my shirt and he pulled it off.

"Are you sure?" I whispered. He nodded and kissed me again. I got on top of him and took off his shirt. His hands settled on my waist and mine around his neck. One by one we pulled off each other's clothes. It was slow and passionate and beautiful. After we were done, we spent the whole night holding each other and savoring every moment we had left. Eventually, we fell asleep. We woke up with my head on his chest and his arms around me. I was wearing his black Vans sweatshirt. I kissed him. "I love you".

"I love you too". That was all that need to be said. It was unspoken, but we were letting each other go. Our love was good and pure, but we couldn't stay together. One last long, passionate kiss somehow made it official that we were over. And it gave us the strength to walk away.

**Derek POV **

I had seen everything last night. They had spent their last night together. Even though I was jealous, I knew she needed this to let him go. They both needed it. In the morning, I could hear them saying their final goodbyes. He walked out of her room, out of her house, and out of her life. After he left, I heard her crying. I slipped into her room. Nothing needed to be said. I put my arm around her, and she cried into my shoulder. And I would stay with her, comforting her, guarding her, protecting her, until she had the strength to move on.


	27. Dragged Back In

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I keep going through them and thank you for all the advice and helping me become a better writer! If anyone has any more advice about the direction I should take this story in, then please tell me! Thanks again guys :)**

**Also, do you guys want Cora in the story? I'm still debating whether or not to write about her, so it's up to you.**

That summer was probably one of the longest of my life. After everything that had happened that night with Gerard and Mason, I just felt emotionally exhausted. I just didn't want to see anyone, especially Scott. I didn't know why, but I just felt this irrational anger towards him and everyone else. So every morning, I was up at 5:00 and on my way to the beach. I got back at around 11:00 at night. On the last day of summer, I climbed up to my usual spot; a cave-like in a bunch of rocks. It overlooked the whole beach. I normally came here after I was done surfing, but today I just wanted to be away from people. I liked watching everyone on the beach, like the other surfers or the little kids that would splash around or, my favorite, the old couple that walked hand in hand every morning. But no matter where I was looking, the same images popped up in my head. Gerard, spurting out black blood. Jackson turning into a werewolf. Mason kissing me one last time. I blinked them away and put my headphones in. Before I knew it, I was watching the sunset. I felt something behind me, and suddenly I was holding Derek up against the wall with my hands around this throat. Once I realized it was him, I released my grip.

"Glad you still remember my training", he said. I just bit my lip in response. "I haven't seen you around in a while". I still didn't respond. "Not since the morning Mason left".

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I wanted to check up on you ", he said.

"Why?" I started to ask. "Never mind". I didn't want to know what was going on.

"The old you would've wanted to know what's going on".

"Well, it's not my problem anymore", I said. He chuckled. "What?"

"Do you even care that Isaac's been missing? Or are you too busy just sitting in your cave?"

"Wait, what happened to Isaac?" I asked. Nobody told me anything about this.

"If we knew, don't you think we would've found him by now", he said harshly. He gave me one last glare before turning around and leaving. I looked back to the ocean hoping to catch one last glimpse of the sunset, but it was already gone.

"Happy first day of school", Scott said, smiling at me as I got on the back of his motorcycle. It was the first time we'd talked in three months.

"Yeah", I said quietly, putting in my headphones. His smile fell and he started up the bike. Once we were at school, I got off and walked away.

"Bye!" he shouted after me. I walked right past Stiles on the way to my locker, avoiding looking at him. I had been avoiding all of them that whole summer. So of course I had English with them. I doubled up on English this year so I was in both the sophomore _and _junior classes. And the only open seat was behind Stiles. Great. He turned around to talk to me when he got a text. Everyone's phone began buzzing and the teacher walked in. She knew how to get our attention; I'll give her that. As we began doing the assignment, Scott got called out of class. Stiles and Lydia began talking about something, and all of the sudden a bird hit the window. Behind it, what seemed like hundreds more were coming. They all began hitting the window and eventually broke through it. They all started attacking us. Stiles grabbed Lydia and I put my binder in front of my face. I felt them tearing at my arms, and when it was all over my sleeves were soaked in blood. Our class stood up to see the classroom covered in dead birds and feathers. The police and argent showed up and we got released from class. Someone was throwing a massive party, but I had to go see Derek. I know that I didn't want to be involved in this anymore, but Isaac was my friend. I had to help find him. I went over to Stiles.

"Hey can you give me a ride to Derek's?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was on my over there anyways", he responded with a small smile. We got in his Jeep and began driving. "I missed you this summer".

"I'm sorry. After everything that happened, I just needed a break", I said softly, leaning my head against the window.

"I know how it feels. But at the end of the day, you end up caring too much to just stand by".

"Exactly".

"So where were you anyways? You were never home. I even waited for you in your room but you never came home", he questioned, looking over at me.

I gave him a teasing smile. "Eyes on the road". He just rolled his eyes as we pulled up to Derek's old house. We went inside and I saw Isaac on the table. A huge wave of relief washed over me. "Is he okay?" I asked, running my hand through his hair.

"He will be", Derek responded, walking back over to where Scott was sitting.

"What's going on?" I asked as Derek was looking at something on Scott's arm.

"He's getting a tattoo", Stiles responded with a disapproving look.

"Scott!" I yelled, causing him to jump.

"What?" Scott responded.

"No! Mom's gonna kill you", I said.

"I already got one. But it healed", he responded, as if that made it okay.

"What does it mean?" Derek asked.

"How is he gonna get a permanent tattoo then?" I whispered to Stiles as Scott was explaining it.

"I guess Derek knows how", he responded.

"Oh right, Derek has one on his back", I recalled.

"You know, the fact that the two of you got naked together is something I frequently try to block out", he said, giving me the same disapproving look he gave Scott. Before I could respond, Derek brought out a blowtorch. He told us to help hold down Scott. He began burning Scott's skin and Scott passed out. I watched as Derek finished the tattoo. After it was all over, we began walking out and Scott noticed that Derek had painted the front door. He used his claws to cut away the paint to reveal a symbol. Derek explained to us that there was an Alpha pack that had come into town. Scott and Stiles left, but I stayed back to talk to Derek for a minute. Stiles honked, but I ignored him.

"Hey about last night on beach…and the past couple months…I'm really sorry. I kinda freaked after that whole Gerard and Mason thing and I just needed a break. Can we start training again?" I pleaded, putting my hand on his arm.

"You're only fifteen. I get it. It's a lot to handle. But maybe you should just stay away from all of it", he suggested gently.

"No", I said firmly. "I have to help you guys. I can't stand back and do nothing knowing you guys could get hurt". He nodded in understanding. "So I'll see you tonight at 10?"

"You got it", he gave me a small smile.

I began walking out the door, but I stopped and turned around. "I never thanked you for being there, you know, after Mason left. So thanks". Before he could respond, I walked outside and got in the car. Whether I wanted it or not, I had my old life back.


End file.
